Une Aventure au-delà des Murs
by GwenTheWhiteTiger
Summary: Eren se réveille un matin, amnésique de la nuit qu'il vient de passer avec le caporal-chef Rivaille. Celui-ci s'en souvient très bien, et va évidemment se garder de raconter ce qui s'est passé au jeune brun. Une attraction se développe entre les deux protagonistes, malgré leurs rangs et leur entourage. Leur relation pourra-t-elle s'enraciner ? Faire face à la menace des Titans ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

**Helloo chers lecteurs ! Une Aventure au-delà des Murs est ma première fic (comme vous pouvez le voir x)) et elle porte sur le couple Eren x Levi ! (Ereri for ever ! *Q*) Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux d'Hajime Isayama ! J'ai repris quelques chaînons du manga dans ma fic, donc ne soyez pas surpris si certaines choses se passent pareilles, c'est normal !**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai les prochains chapitres, le plus tôt possible en tout cas ! Je ne sais pas non plus la longueur, puisque j'écris au feeling. Je pense tout de même atteindre la dizaine de chapitre, si ce n'est plus ;)**

 **Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre aux reviews, alors n'hésitez pas !**

 **En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous aurez envie de connaître la suite !**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil percent à travers les rideaux de ma fenêtre. Le jour se lève, il est temps. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, je m'étire et m'assois. Je contemple ma chambre éclairée par les rayons du soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle est triste, rien n'est accroché sur les planches qui forment les murs. Il n'y a aucune affaire personnelle, on pourrait croire que personne n'y rentre le soir. Pourtant, nous, nous y rentrons chaque soir, on vit ici depuis maintenant trois mois, et cette chambre semble toujours aussi abandonnée.

\- Eh Eren, ça y est tu es réveillé ! Je t'attendais pour prendre le petit déjeuner, je commence d'ailleurs à vraiment avoir faim… Et puis Mikasa n'arrête pas de me demander de venir te réveiller, elle a dit que si je ne le faisais pas c'est elle qui s'en chargerait. Tu as échappé au pire Eren ! Enfin, tu viens ?

\- Ah, merci de m'avoir laissé dormir un peu Armin, j'étais vraiment crevé. J'ai un peu mal à la tête d'ailleurs… Et tu sais à propos de Mikasa, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aurait réveillé brutalement, ce n'est pas son genre. Toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu venir, c'est le dortoir des mecs ici.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, ce n'était pas toi qui était devant son regard de tueuse… J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait péter un câble quand je lui ai dit que tu étais rentré au milieu de la nuit. Brr ! J'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y repensant ! En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout ce temps ?

\- Putain, Armin ! Pourquoi tu lui as raconté ça ? Elle va encore me coller toute la journée pour me faire cracher le morceau… Merde, je… je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Désolé, elle est très menaçante quand il s'agit de toi. Tu es sûr ? Ça va peut-être te revenir un peu plus tard. Tu n'étais pas avec le caporal-chef Rivaille ?

Des bribes de la soirée me reviennent, hélas seulement du début. Je me rappelle que le caporal-chef voulait me voir, alors après le dîner je suis allé devant son dortoir et j'ai attendu qu'il vienne me chercher. Je me souviens de la légère brise du soir dans mon cou, il commençait à faire frais quand le caporal est venu me chercher. Il m'a fait entrer en me disant qu'il allait bientôt faire nuit, et que l'on serait mieux à l'intérieur. Cela m'avais d'ailleurs surpris car non n'avons pas le droit de pénétrer dans d'autres dortoirs que les nôtres, en tant que nouvelles recrues. Je me souviens avoir discuté un peu avec lui, mais pas de la conversation. Je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi il avait demandé à me voir. Et puis ce mal de tête… j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Il n'était pas aussi violent quand je me suis réveillé, si ?

Ma tête entre les mains, j'essaie désespérément de me souvenir le pourquoi du comment de cette nuit, en vain.

\- Si, il avait demandé à me voir. Par contre impossible de me souvenir pourquoi, de même pour la conversation que l'on a eu. Aucun souvenir, c'est dingue ! Et s'il m'avait dit quelque chose d'important ? Mais où ai-je la tête, bien sûr que c'était quelque chose d'important, c'est le caporal-chef Rivaille ! Oh Armin, et s'il me demandait quelque chose à propos de cette nuit ? Je suis fichu, j'ai tellement galéré pour arriver jusque-là, pour entrer dans les bataillons d'exploration, pour pouvoir m'endurcir et devenir plus fort aux côtés du meilleur soldat de l'humanité ! Et finalement j'échoue en une nuit, je vais aller récolter des pommes de terre dans les champs, ça y est. Et en plus je vais me faire materner par Mikasa ! La poisse !

\- Oh euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave que ça Eren. Le caporal-chef Rivaille peut paraître froid, distant et arrogant, il semble se foutre de tout ce qui ne le concerne pas, c'est vrai, mais je suis sûr qu'il cache un peu de compassion et de gentillesse au fond de lui, enfoui au plus profond, dans les abysses de son âm…

\- Armin ! Tu es censé me réconforter là ? Parce que je ne crois pas que ça marche du tonnerre. Je sais ! Il me suffit simplement de l'éviter ! Mais oui, comme ça il ne pourra pas me poser de questions sur cette nuit, et je ne pourrais pas lui dire que je me souviens de rien, de ce fait, il ne pensera pas que je me fiche de lui, et donc je ne retournerais pas dans les champs ramasser des patates ! Merci Armin, t'es un génie !

Fier de mon super plan, je décide de me lever et d'aller manger. C'est que ça creuse de se tourner les méninges comme ça ! Enfin bon, je passe devant Armin et sort de la chambre. Il me suit et on se dirige vers le réfectoire.

\- Euh… Eren, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu sais nous sommes sous ses ordres, entre autre. On le croisera forcément à un moment ou un autre.

\- Et bien le plus tard sera le mieux, tu sais combien le major Erwin est puissant, lui aussi ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Ça y est, on arrive, on va pouvoir se remplir un peu le ventr…

\- EREN ! Tu as dormi longtemps, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade ? Je vais prévenir nos supérieurs que tu es malade et que je ne pourrais pas aller aux entraînements aujourd'hui. Je vais rester pour veiller sur toi le temps que tu guérisses.

\- Mais enfin Mikasa ! Je ne suis pas malade, alors arrête tes conneries ! Tu n'es ni ma mère ni ma sœur, lâche moi !

Je me dirige vers une table ou il y a encore de la boisson dans les pichets, et je m'installe. Armin s'assoit à ma droite, et Mikasa à gauche, bien plus près que nécessaire. Je la bouscule un peu en me servant à boire, histoire qu'elle se pousse un peu.

\- Armin m'a dit que tu étais rentré au milieu de la nuit Eren, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Hum? *crunch crunch* Oh euh, j'étais au dortoir des supérieurs. *crunch crunch*

Mikasa lança un regard noir en direction d'Armin, et celui-ci s'excusa, expliquant qu'il n'était pas au courant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, Eren ? J'aurais pu t'accompagner.

Je me tourne vers elle, la fixant les sourcils froncés. J'en ai ras-le-bol qu'elle se prenne pour ma mère, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ce que je faisais hier soir ? Ce n'est pas mon garde du corps, bordel ! J'espère qu'elle peut lire dans les pensées tiens, ou aurais-je découvert un talent qu'elle ne possède pas ?

\- Hum hum. Recrues Jäeger, Ackerman et Arlet, vous allez vous entraîner avec l'équipement tridimensionnel dans les bois à l'Est, avec le caporal-chef Rivaille. Recrues Kirstein, Bott, Springer et Braus, vous restez au camp pour du corps à corps, vous êtes avec moi.

Merde, l'instructeur est entré et je m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je me lève, Armin et Mikasa font de même.

…

Bordel ! Je suis avec le caporal-chef ! Comment je peux l'éviter si je passe la journée avec lui ? Merde, merde ! Je n'ai pas de plan B ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je peux peut-être simuler une maladie ? Mikasa a bien cru que j'étais malade alors que je ne simulais rien. Une bonne migraine, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer et je serais un poids pour l'entraînement. Oui ! Ça peut marcher, ça va marcher ! Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux rester au sein des bataillons d'exploration !

\- Recrue Jäeger. Mal de tête ?

Bordel ! Je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher, j'étais trop occupé à l'éviter. Il me regarde bizarrement, pas comme d'habitude. C'est bizarre. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec son regard perçant posé sur moi. Je me force à le regarder dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

\- Euh… oui. Cela risque de me gêner… et par conséquent je serais un poids p…

\- Ça passera.

Il tourne les talons et sort de la pièce.

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et merde, je n'ai pas de plan C ! Bon, déjà il ne m'a posé aucune question sur hier soir. Est-ce parce que nous n'étions pas seuls ? Parce qu'il y avait les autres recrues ? Ou l'instructeur ? Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de ne pas me retrouver seul avec lui. Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour moi, si je veux rester dans les bataillons d'exploration. Et comment se fait-il qu'il sache que j'ai mal à la tête d'abord ? Aurait-il le don de pouvoir lire dans les pensées ? Putain, si c'est le cas je suis foutu ! Il doit déjà connaître mon stratagème pour l'éviter, et pire ! Il doit être au courant que je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de cette nuit ! Et merde !

* * *

 **Alors vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Levi, ce magicien qui sait tout hein ? xD**

 **Je pense poster la suite d'ici un ou deux jours, pendant ce temps imaginez ce qui a bien pu se passer cette fameuse nuit ! ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'entraînement

**Le chapitre 2 ! Il est plus long que le précédent, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le couper en deux pour égaliser, alors j'ai tout mis ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère ;)**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Pendant que je rumine mon plan C, c'est-à-dire comment ne pas me retrouver seul avec le caporal-chef Rivaille, je brosse mon cheval. Armin se trouve dans le box à côté du mien et Mikasa dans celui à côté d'Armin. D'ailleurs elle me fiche la paix depuis que l'instructeur nous a informé de notre planning d'aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, ça me fait un problème en moins, et je peux me concentrer sur mon plan.

\- Alors tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- Nan, toujours rien. Il ne m'en a pas reparlé, mais je pense qu'il attend que nous soyons seuls pour en discuter. Il ne faut surtout pas que je me retrouve avec lui, ok ? Ne me lâche sous aucun prétexte Armin ! Mon avenir au sein des bataillons d'exploration en dépend !

\- Euh… Ecoutes Eren je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien. Je dois obéir aux ordres, je suis une nouvelle recrue, et tout comme toi, ce que je fais influence mon avenir dans les bataillons.

\- Ouais, désolé. Espérons qu'il nous observe juste de loin.

\- Bon les mioches, on y va. On attachera les chevaux à la lisière de la forêt et ensuite vous travaillerez votre endurance et votre agilité à travers les arbres.

Et merde, encore une fois je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché. Ça craint. Mais… il est déjà à cheval ! Et il part sans nous ! Merde, faut se grouiller là, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être à la traîne et de ralentir le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité !

Heureusement, nos chevaux sont déjà sellés, je sors donc le mien de son box et je monte dessus. Armin fait de même, vraisemblablement paniqué à l'idée d'être à la traîne, et Mikasa… Quoi ?! Elle est à cheval depuis longtemps ? Putain, elle fait chier à toujours être en avance, elle nous snobe ou quoi ? Bon, pas le temps de se focaliser sur Mikasa, maintenant qu'on est à cheval et que l'on se dirige vers la forêt, il va falloir que je sois attentif.

Elancés au galop, nous arrivons à la lisière de la forêt. Le caporal nous fait signe d'attacher les chevaux, et se dirige sur la branche d'un arbre grâce à son équipement tridimensionnel.

\- Armin, souviens-toi, ne me lâche pas.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'essaierai Eren, si l'on doit se diviser je ne pourrais pas m'opposer.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de se diviser ici. De toute façon ça sera plus facile pour lui de nous surveiller si l'on reste groupés. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre.

\- Tu as raison Eren, tu as fini d'attacher ton cheval ?

\- Ouais, on monte !

Mikasa me regarde bizarrement, je me demande ce qu'elle a. Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis ce matin, bah, ça lui passera sûrement après l'entraînement. Un fois en haut nous écoutons les consignes du caporal.

\- On va faire différemment de d'habitude aujourd'hui. Je vais vous entraîner à vous battre contre des hommes, grâce à l'équipement tridimensionnel. On va former deux groupes : les soldats d'un côté et les brigands de l'autre. Vu que nous ne sommes que quatre, ça fera des groupes de deux.

Pourvu que je sois avec Armin ou Mikasa. Pourvu que je sois avec Armin ou Mikasa. Pourvu que je sois avec Armin ou Mikasa. Tout sauf le caporal, je ne dois pas être seul avec lui !

\- Arlet, Ackerman, vous restez ici. Jäeger tu viens avec moi, on va plus loin dans la forêt. Nous sommes les brigands et vous les soldats, je lancerais un fumigène vert pour démarrer l'entraînement. Le but est que vous réussissiez à nous trouver rapidement et que vous nous stoppiez. Si nous atteignons la lisière de la forêt avec Eren, l'entraînement sera fini et on reprendra les chevaux. Compris ?

\- Oui, caporal-chef Rivaille !

De retour sur le sol, nous nous dirigeons vers les chevaux. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai bien trop la trouille qu'il me parle. Nous montons sur nos chevaux en silence, et nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt. Seul le bruit des sabots piétinant le sol s'entend. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je sens son regard se poser sur moi de temps à autre, ça me gêne. Je détourne mon regard vers la droite à chaque fois, là où je suis sûr qu'il ne me verra pas rougir. Les arbres défilent les uns après les autres, cette forêt s'arrête-elle un jour ? Je décide de le regarder, voir s'il se rend compte que nous sommes assez loin maintenant pour commencer l'entraînement.

?! Mince ! Il me regardait déjà, je ne l'ai pas senti ! Je détourne le regard d'un coup, pour ne pas me faire transpercer du regard plus longtemps. J'ai dû avoir l'air surpris car il a plissé les yeux, plus que d'habitude. A-t-il deviné que je l'évitais ? Ou pense-t-il que je suis gêné que l'on soit seuls ? Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je vais bien devoir lui adresser la parole à un moment ou à un autre. Bon, rassemble ton courage Eren ! Nous sommes en entraînement, il ne va pas me parler de quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir, si ? Et merde, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Reste concentré, ou tu seras un boulet. Si j'en avais voulu un, je t'aurais mis avec Ackerman.

\- Euh… oui caporal-chef ! Excusez-moi !

Bordel, il a remarqué. Pff, je dois me ressaisir, sinon je vais faire gagner trop facilement Armin et Mikasa.

L'allure des chevaux ralentit, et nous nous arrêtons au beau milieu de la forêt. Nous avons changé de direction plusieurs fois, je ne sais pas vraiment où nous nous trouvons. Le caporal se tourne vers moi et m'indique de rester là. Il utilise son équipement pour montrer sur un arbre, puis j'aperçois quelqu'un partir à toute allure vers le Sud. Qui est-ce ? Je le regarde s'élancer à travers les branches des arbres. Il fait partit du bataillon d'exploration, je reconnais l'uniforme. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique.

\- Qui était-ce ? Je demande au caporal lorsqu'il redescend.

\- Gunther. Il fait partit de mon escouade.

\- Et… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- J'ai dit à tes petits copains que je lancerais un fumigène vert lorsque l'on sera prêt. Si je fais ça, ils sauront où nous nous trouvons, et la partie ne sera pas équitable.

\- C'est donc Gunther qui va lancer le fumigène ?

\- Oui. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il soit prêt.

Peu de temps après, le fumigène est lancé.

.

.

\- Regarde Mikasa, le fumigène a été lancé. L'entraînement commence.

\- Allons-y Armin.

Mikasa lance ses grappins sur l'arbre le plus proche et s'apprête à s'élancer dans la forêt, au moment où je la retiens.

\- Attend Mikasa ! Ils ne sont peut-être pas là-bas.

Elle se retourne vers moi, attendant une explication.

\- Le caporal-chef Rivaille est intelligent, il ne nous indiquerait pas sa position, à lui et à Eren dès le début. Le but de l'entrainement est de traquer des humains, et de les stopper. C'est sûrement une diversion pour nous tester. Quelqu'un a dû tirer le fumigène à leur place. Mais alors dans ce cas, si le fumigène a été tiré à l'Est, sachant que nous, nous sommes à l'Ouest... ça veut dire que le caporal et Eren sont soit au Nord, soit au Sud.

\- Très bien, Armin. Je propose que l'on commence par aller voir au Nord, la zone est plus dense qu'au Sud.

\- Je suis du même avis Mikasa, il va falloir prendre large, ils vont probablement partir vers l'Est. On ferait mieux de s'orienter Nord-Est. Allons-y !

.

.

\- Ça commence. On va se diriger vers l'Ouest et longer la lisière de la forêt.

\- Mais ils se trouvent à l'Ouest, caporal, on risque de les croiser. Je pense que l'on ferait mieux de se diriger vers l'Est.

\- Et tu penses très mal, Jäeger. Le fumigène a été tiré à l'Est. S'ils sont idiots ils iront là-bas, sinon ils devront choisir d'aller soit au Nord, soit au Sud. Sachant que le Nord de la forêt est plus vaste, il est peu probable qu'ils décident d'aller au Sud. De plus, s'ils viennent par ici, ils passeront par le milieu de la forêt pour couvrir le maximum de terrain. C'est pourquoi ils n'iront pas vers la lisière et on sera tranquille.

Il se tourne, lance ses grappins sur un arbre et part en direction de l'Ouest. Je fais de même, le suivant à bonne distance. Il me regarde de temps en temps, certainement pour vérifier si je le suis. Nous atteignons enfin la lisière de la forêt, lorsqu'il s'arrête brusquement sur une branche. Par réflexe, je réussis à faire de même, et me tiens à côté de lui.

Il semble réfléchir, ou écouter les bruits des bois. Ses yeux gris se perdent au loin, ses sourcils bruns sont froncés. Il est concentré. Je me demande à quoi il peut penser. Mes yeux s'attardent sur sa bouche, n'exprimant aucun sourire. A-t-il déjà sourit au cours de sa vie ? C'est bizarre mais, j'ai l'impression de connaître cette bouche. Qu'elle goût a-t-elle ? Ses lèvres sont-elles douces ? J'ai le sentiment de déjà le savoir… Je devine son torse musclé sous sa chemise moulante. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il l'était autant, probablement à cause de sa petite taille. Il paraît jeune, mais je sais que cela fait longtemps qu'il est dans les bataillons d'exploration, il doit avoir au moins le double de mon âge.

Il est froid et distant avec tout le monde, j'aimerais lui demander pourquoi. Seulement, il m'ignorera. Pourquoi je pense à tout ça au beau milieu d'un entraînement ? Je divague beaucoup trop ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de me poser ces questions.

\- Cela me rappelle hier soir. Dit-il finalement.

Hein ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Hier soir ? Mince ! On y est, il va voir que je n'ai aucun souvenir de la veille, et il me virera dans les champs ! Et je n'ai réfléchis à aucun plan D, putain ! Je suis fichu !

\- La façon dont tu me regardes. Tu ne te souviens de rien, pas vrai ?

?!

C'est normal, t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de baisser la tête comme un cocker et de te mordre la lèvre comme ça. Tu sais ce que ça me fait, Eren, et comment ça finit. Enfin, tu vas t'en rappeler.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je comprends que dalle. Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Ça a un rapport avec mes pensées de tout à l'heure ? Je l'ai regardé comment là ? Et il n'a pas l'intention de me le dire, évidemment ! Grr, ça m'énerve ! Il est vraiment trop casse-couilles ! Il se donne un malin plaisir à me cacher ce qu'il s'est passé, alors qu'il sait pertinemment que ça me bouffe. Quel connard !

.

.

On a ratissé tout le Nord et le milieu des bois, ils ont bougés eux aussi, ils doivent être là où on ne les chercherait pas… c'est-à-dire… !

\- Ils sont forcément là-bas ! Suis-moi Mikasa !

.

.

\- Tu veux te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, Eren ?

\- Evidemment !

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, il semble soucieux de quelque chose. Il n'arrête pas de regarder en direction de l'Est.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, ils vont bientôt arriver, et nous devrons nous enfuir.

Brusquement, il me colle contre le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel nous sommes, et ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les miennes. Att… Non mais il me mord ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout d'un coup ? Ça fait mal, putain ! J'essaie de me dégager mais rien à faire, l'une de ses mains m'attrape les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête et l'autre… Qu… ?! Je sens sa main remonter sur mon flanc, sous mon t-shirt ! Je n'ose pas le regarder, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il a dit qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver, et si… ! Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'Armin et Mikasa voient ça !

Et tout aussi vite il s'écarte, et regarde vers l'Est.

\- Ils arrivent. En route.

Avant de s'élancer à travers les arbres, son regard se pose sur moi, et il sourit.

…

Il sourit ?!

.

.

\- Regarde Mikasa, ils sont là-bas ! Mince, le caporal nous a senti arriver, il est partit. Pourquoi Eren reste figé comme ça ?

J'atterris à côté d'Eren, il ne bouge pas. Son regard suit la rangée d'arbres que le caporal a utilisée pour se déplacer. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour que cela lui fasse autant d'effet. Ah !

\- Mikasa ! Tu es plus endurante que moi, vas stopper le caporal, je reste avec Eren.

Elle regarde plusieurs fois Eren, puis s'en va à travers la forêt.

\- Eren, est-ce que le caporal-chef Rivaille t'a dit ce qui c'était passé cette nuit ? C'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état ?

Merde, Armin ! Je ne peux rien lui dire. Qu'est-ce que je fais à regarder les arbres de cette manière moi ? Putain… je sens encore ses dents sur ma lèvre. Et ses mains… *soupir*

\- Euh… Eren ? Pourquoi tu te passes l'index sur la lèvre ? Ce n'est pas très viril comme geste…

?!

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ? Pourquoi je fais ça ? Et… eeuuh, Armin, tu veux qu'on parle de virilité ?

\- Non, j'en sais pas plus.

Je regarde une fois de plus le chemin qu'a emprunté le caporal, plongé dans mes pensées.

* * *

 **La scène à la fin vous a plu ? Ce Eren tout perdu... et ce n'est que le début ! Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez ce qu'il s'est passé cette fameuse nuit ;)**

 **Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite, cependant je n'ai aucun délais à vous donner, alors suivez bien ! :)**

 **And Love Ereri! * Q ***


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le rêve

**Hola lectores ! Voici le 3 ème chapitre :) Prêt à découvrir la vérité ? Alors enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

Je me sers un petit pain dans le plat posé sur la table, tout en écoutant Armin se plaindre. C'est vrai qu'il a une intelligence de fou, mais quand même, ça ne fait pas tout. Le caporal-chef Rivaille, lui, il a grave la classe ! Il est intelligent et trop balèze, je crois qu'il a un sixième sens…

\- Eren, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Tu étais distrait aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as perdu. Je me mettrais en binôme avec toi pour le prochain entraînement, si tu es avec moi tu ne perdras pas.

\- Enfin merde Mikasa ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Si je voulais que quelqu'un désobéisse à un supérieur, je l'aurai fait moi-même, ce matin. Puis ce n'est pas parce que tu n'étais pas là que je me suis fait chopper par Armin. C'est… autre chose.

\- Eren, dis-moi. Tu étais malade, c'est ça ?

Elle se rapproche de moi d'un coup et me force à tourner la tête, pour m'examiner.

A ce même moment, le caporal-chef Rivaille entre dans le réfectoire. Nos regards se croisent instantanément. Gêné, je détourne mon attention de lui. J'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué mes joues rosies. Toutes les recrues se lèvent, la tête bien droite, sauf moi. Je sens son regard me transpercer, j'en ai un léger frisson. Je le vois venir dans ma direction du coin de l'œil, mon pouls s'accélère.

\- Eren, je veux que tu passes me voir. Demain, à la première heure.

Je relève la tête pour lui répondre. Ses yeux gris sont… sévères ? Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Mince, c'est à cause de l'entraînement. Fait chier ! C'est de sa faute après tout, comment voulait-il que je sois concentré après ce qu'il m'a fait ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Demain à l'aube, je lui dirais ce que je pense !

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier mon accord, puis il tourne les talons et sort, non sans lancer un regard assassin à Mikasa. Je me demande bien pourquoi, ce serait-il passé quelque chose pendant l'entraînement ?

Je décide de me coucher un peu plus tôt ce soir, l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui m'a épuisé. Je me glisse sous mes couvertures et entreprend de dormir. Cependant, je repense au caporal et à son comportement avec moi. A première vue, je dirais qu'il a une case en moins, mais quand on regarde bien, il est tout à fait normal le reste du temps. Il a sans doute des sautes d'humeurs. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Et bah il pourrait les avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

Ai-je réellement envie qu'il fasse des choses de ce genre avec une autre personne ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée me dérange. Je me retourne dans mon lit. Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mikasa ? A-t-il eu des sautes d'humeurs avec elle ? Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je dorme.

.

.

 _J'attends. L'air commence à se rafraîchir, j'en ai un léger frisson. J'entends des bruits de pas s'avancer vers moi, de l'autre côté de la porte. Je stresse un peu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut me dire. La porte s'ouvre, il est debout, il me regarde._

\- _Entre. Il commence à faire nuit, on sera mieux à l'intérieur._

 _Il s'efface du passage pour me laisser entrer, mais je ne bouge pas. Je suis surpris._

\- _Euh… caporal-chef Rivaille, je suis une nouvelle recrue, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans le dortoir d'un supérieur._

 _Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés._

\- _Tu entres dans le dortoir des supérieurs seulement parce que je t'en donne l'ordre. Tu penses vraiment que je vais aller me cailler les miches dehors juste parce que tu es une nouvelle recrue ? Aller, entre, avant que je ne change d'avis et que tu ne sois venu jusqu'ici pour rien._

\- _D… d'accord._

 _J'avance, un peu timide de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Je reste devant l'entrée en attendant le caporal. Il ferme la porte puis passe devant moi en me regardant, les yeux plissés. Il se dirige vers la droite. Une grande banquette matelassée s'y trouve, épousant l'angle de la pièce. Il s'assoit confortablement dessus, et croise les jambes. Juste devant lui, posé sur une petite table ronde, un bouquet de fleurs exhibe les couleurs de l'automne. Cela me change de ma chambre avec Armin, totalement impersonnelle. Une table en chêne massif trône en face de l'entrée, contre le mur, et juste derrière elle, dans le coin de la pièce, se trouve une vieille bibliothèque. Il y a beaucoup de livres à l'intérieur, ils doivent contenir des informations sur les titans. Je serais curieux d'en lire quelques-uns. Deux fenêtres laissent passer les dernières lueurs du jour, l'une sur le mur de gauche, au-dessus de la table, et l'autre, à droite de l'entrée, au-dessus de la banquette. Il y a également trois portes, l'une est à droite, juste derrière la banquette, une autre est placée juste à côté, et l'autre se trouve sur le mur d'en face, à côté de la bibliothèque, elle est légèrement entrouverte._

\- _Tu comptes prendre racine dans le passage ? Me dit le caporal._

\- _Ah…_

 _Je m'avance vers l'autre côté de la banquette, et m'assois. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux, ne sachant pas trop comment me mettre face à lui. Je lève les yeux vers le caporal, il me fixe d'une manière peu rassurante._

\- _Vous… vous vouliez me voir, caporal-chef Rivaille ?_

\- _En effet. Il se trouve que le major Erwin m'a demandé de te garder à l'œil, et je me demande bien pourquoi._

 _Il se lève et s'assois à côté de moi. Je déglutis, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de me surveiller ? Il se penche sur moi._

\- _Pourquoi un idiot dans ton genre aurait-il besoin d'une nounou ? Tu es incapable de prendre des décisions seul ?_

\- _Euh… je… je ne sais pas non plus._

 _Il se rassoit normalement, et continue._

\- _Si le major m'a filé ce babysitting à faire, c'est que cela a un sens. Mais lequel ? Dit-il en se retournant vers moi._

 _Il se tut et me fixa._

\- _Tu as soif ? Me demande-t-il, après quelques instants._

 _Je hoche la tête, et il se lève. Il y a des grands verres et une bouteille sur la grande table, il revient s'assoir avec, puis verse la boisson dans les verres. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que c'est, mais je pense que la bouteille contient de l'alcool. Il repose la bouteille à côté du vase, et se réinstalle. Ses yeux ont changés d'humeur, je ne saurais pas vraiment la décrire. Peut-être un peu d'étonnement, je ne suis pas sûr. Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, son regard est légèrement plus bas. Il regarde… ma bouche ? Pourquoi ? Mince, je ne me souviens pas si je me suis lavé les dents, la honte ! Je prends le verre posé devant moi et le boit d'une traite, puis je tourne la tête de l'autre côté et passe un doigt sur mes dents._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? *soupir* Tu ne t'es pas brossé les dents ?_

\- _Hein ? Non ce n'est pas ça ! Je… je…_

\- _Aah…_

 _Il se lève et quitte la pièce par la porte entrouverte._

 _Tu as de quoi faire ici, si tu veux._

 _Hein ? Il veut que je me brosse les dents ici ? Tu parles d'une première impression toi. Bordel… Je le rejoins dans la salle de bain, qui est plutôt étroite. Directement à droite, se trouve un lavabo en céramique et un miroir, accroché au mur juste au-dessus. En face, il y a des étagères avec plusieurs piles de serviettes pliées. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace entre les deux meubles, il vaut mieux être seul dans cette pièce. A gauche de l'entrée, se trouvent des casiers. Chaque supérieur doit y mettre ses affaires. Enfin, en face des casiers dans l'angle, une grande baignoire y est installée. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de bain, aah… je les envie tant !_

 _Le caporal me tend une brosse à dent. Je le regarde, hésitant, puis je la prends. Il s'appuie contre l'embrasure de la porte en attendant que je finisse. Je ne me sens pas très bien, un peu barbouillé, je crois. Ça doit être à cause de ce que j'ai bu, c'était sûrement de l'alcool. Et merde, comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant !_

\- _*soupir* Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'es pas brossé les dents que je regardais ta bouche, Eren._

 _Je me retourne, un peu confus. Je prends une serviette dans les étagères et m'essuie le menton, encore mouillé._

 _Tu te mordais la lèvre._

 _Surpris, je regarde la brosse à dent dans ma main, puis lui._

\- _Oh, euh… désolé._

 _Je pose la brosse sur le lavabo. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que le caporal me plaque contre le mur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai reposé la brosse à dent sur le lavabo et qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je sais que le caporal est très exigeant en ce qui concerne la propreté. Mais est-ce une raison pour me mettre dos au mur ?_

\- _Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il me regarde avec tellement d'ardeur que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Nos visages sont proches, trop proches. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il parle. Ses mains tiennent mes épaules et le poids de son corps me bloque contre le mur. L'une de ses mains remonte sur mon cou, et caresse ma joue._

\- _Je ne peux pas me maîtriser si tu continues, Eren._

 _Son souffle devient brûlant sur mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression que son regard transperce mon âme. Sa main agrippe mes cheveux et les tire, penchant ma tête en arrière, et sans que je ne puisse réagir ses dents se retrouvent sur ma lèvre inférieure. Qu… ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! La chaleur de son corps se propage au mien, mon pouls s'accélère, il me mord plus fort. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui prend sérieux ? J'essaie de bouger la tête, mais sa mâchoire se resserre sur ma lèvre et la fait légèrement saigner. Merde, ça fait mal ! Je tente de le repousser avec mes mains, l'une à l'épaule et l'autre sur sa hanche, en vain._

 _Il finit par retirer son étau de ma bouche, doucement. C'est ça, prends ton temps, c'est pas comme si j'étais pressé, hein ! Le souffle court, nous nous regardons, son front posé contre le mien. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, là maintenant, mais il y a une drôle d'ambiance. Il n'y a pas vraiment de gêne, ni d'anxiété, en fait c'est comme si… nous avions l'habitude de nous comporter ainsi, comme si cela était naturel._

 _Je me sens attiré par son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'envoute. Mes yeux se baissent sur sa bouche, j'ai envie de l'explorer. Je veux savoir comment elle est, pouvoir me rappeler quel goût elle a, de la douceur de ses lèvres, de la chaleur de sa langue. Je suis irrésistiblement attiré par ses lèvres encore humides. Mes mains remontent le long de son corps, l'une vient s'agripper à son cou, l'autre à ses cheveux. Je recule mon visage du sien et écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes. La chaleur de sa bouche m'envahie, je resserre mon étreinte sur lui, puis je sens la pression de son corps plus importante contre le mien. Sa main se resserre dans mes cheveux. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et laisse passer sa langue. Elle est lisse, et chaude. J'aime la façon dont elle caresse la mienne. J'en veux plus. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et le regarde. Nous sommes essoufflés, j'entends les battements de mon cœur dans mes tempes. Mon regard se perd sur son cou, sa peau est parfaite._

 _Comme hypnotisé, j'approche mon visage de sa gorge et plante mes dents dans sa chair. Il geint, un frisson me parcourt le corps. J'aime la sensation que cela me procure, sentir le désir qui monte dans mes veines. J'amplifie la pression de ma mâchoire sur sa peau, un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il tire mes cheveux, fort. Cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je veux qu'il y aille fort, plus fort encore. Il penche sa tête en arrière, m'offrant ainsi la base de son cou. Je racle mes dents sur sa peau jusqu'à cet endroit et y dépose un baiser. Je me recule légèrement, je veux voir son visage. Il halète, la bouche entrouverte. Les cheveux sur son front son mouillés, sa peau est mouillée. Intrigué, ses yeux me scrutent. Ils sont à moitié fermés, ça lui donne un air de bad boy. Et j'adore ça._

\- _Eren… souffle sa voix. Ses mains viennent effleurer mes joues humides._

 _Tu es soûl. Je ne veux pas profiter de toi dans cet état, et prendre le risque d'être le seul à me souvenir de cette nuit. Tu vois la baignoire ?_

 _Je regarde la baignoire derrière lui, dans le coin de la pièce._

 _La prochaine fois que tu viens ici, je te montrerai comment on se lave._

 _?!_

 _C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je m'en fous d'être ivre, le désir que j'éprouve est si fort. Je veux cet homme, là, maintenant. Et puis comment pourrais-je être bourré, je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Le regard du caporal sur ma bouche me revient, et le verre que j'ai vidé d'une traite aussi. En tout cas c'était bon, et je me suis senti plus à l'aise après l'avoir bu. Je veux qu'il profite de moi si c'est le cas, qu'il soit brusque, qu'il me fasse mal. Je me rapproche de lui précipitamment, guidé par mon désir, mais il s'éloigne aussitôt._

\- _Eren, si tu continues je te mets dehors. Et en ce moment la nuit est froide, ça ne sera pas agréable._

 _Son regard trahit ses paroles. Il a envie de continuer, il en veut plus lui aussi. Pourquoi alors me dit-il d'arrêter ? Je ne comprends pas… Aah… ma tête… elle me lance…_

 _Je regarde par terre et me dégage du caporal. Je m'appuie contre l'embrasure de la porte d'une main, et me tiens la tête de l'autre, la douleur devient insoutenable. Je sens sa chaleur contre mon dos. Ma tête tourne, la pièce bouge lentement… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je sens mon corps me lâcher peu à peu, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve._

\- _Eren_ _!_

 _Je sens ses bras me soutenir alors que je tombe, ma vision devient floue, puis s'assombrie rapidement jusqu'à devenir complètement noire._

Aah !

Je suis essoufflé. Et dans mon lit. J'ai… rêvé ? Je suis perdu… Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit ? Je me souviens avoir attendu dehors devant le bâtiment des supérieurs, mais le reste… S'est-il vraiment passé ça ? Ça expliquerait le comportement du caporal dans la forêt. Mais pourquoi je me serais comporté ainsi ?

* * *

 **Alors c'est comme ça que vous aviez imaginé la nuit ? Dites moi j'attends vos commentaires ! :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera divisé en deux, parce qu'il est vraiment looong xD Aller je m'en vais l'écrire de suite !**

 **Bisous à vous !**


	4. Chapitre 4 (1) : L'éveil des passions

**Heeyy ! J'ai remarqué qu'à part le premier chapitre je faisais des chapitres réguliers *o* Merci pour vos p'tites reviews ça me fait trooop plaisir ! *_***

 **Go pour le chapitre en deux parties !**

* * *

Je regarde par la fenêtre, le paysage commence à être éclairé par l'arrivée de l'aube. Merde ! Je dois aller voir le caporal-chef dans pas longtemps ! Fais chier !

Je regarde si Armin dort, mais il n'est pas dans son lit. J'entends du bruit provenant du séjour, il doit être partit aux toilettes. Je décide de me lever pour y aller aussi, avant d'aller me doucher. Je prends quelques affaires dans l'armoire avant de me diriger vers les douches. En traversant le séjour j'entends du bruit derrière moi, je me retourne alors, et constate que cela provient de la chambre de Jean. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique au beau milieu de la nuit celui-là ? On dirait qu'il a fait tomber quelque chose par terre, ou qu'il a balancé quelque chose contre le mur. Pff, quel attardé ce type.

Je dépose mes affaires dans un casier et vais aux toilettes. En entrant je croise Armin qui se lave les mains, il a l'air surpris de me voir.

\- Salut Armin.

\- Euh… Salut Eren. T'étais dans les douches avant ?

\- Ouais.

Je me place devant un urinoir et descends ma braguette.

\- Et… pourquoi tu te douches si tôt ? Tu as encore au moins une heure devant toi tu sais.

\- J'y vais juste avant d'aller voir le caporal. Et ça me réveillera un peu plus.

L'eau chaude m'éclaircira les idées.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu dois aller le voir, tu crois que c'est à cause de l'entraînement ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je verrai bien.

Je remonte ma braguette et vais me laver les mains.

\- Bon bah je retourne dormir, on se voit au petit déjeuné ?

\- Ouais, bonne nuit Armin.

Il sort des toilettes et retourne dans la chambre. Je me sèche les mains et entre dans les douches, je prends la première cabine. Je me déshabille et ouvre l'eau. J'attends qu'elle devienne bien chaude, presque brûlante, et je me place sous le jet. Je repense au rêve que j'ai fait, il me paraissait si réel, et si décalé en même temps. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser. Je ne comprends pas mon comportement, comment j'aurais pu être comme ça en face du caporal-chef Rivaille ? C'est le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité tout de même, pas n'importe quel type des bataillons d'exploration !

Et pourquoi ne m'aurait-il pas arrêté ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit qu'il ne pourrait pas se maîtriser si je continuais ? Ressent-il cette attirance lui aussi ?

Je commence à frotter mon corps avec du savon, puis mes cheveux. Le shampoing coule le long de mon visage, et de mon cou. Je laisse le jet rincer mes cheveux en pensant à ce que j'ai ressenti dans mon rêve. Je voulais qu'il aille plus loin, je voulais sentir ses mains me toucher, ses lèvres m'embrasser… Quand j'y repense je n'éprouve aucun dégout, aucune émotion négative… juste du regret de ne m'en souvenir que maintenant.

Je coupe l'eau et me sèche, puis j'enfile mes vêtements. Je repasse dans la chambre pour ranger mes affaires avant d'aller au bâtiment des supérieurs. Armin dort à poing fermé, je sors doucement pour ne pas le réveiller accidentellement. Au même moment je croise Marco qui sort de la chambre de Jean. Pourquoi était-il là ? Nos regards se croisent et il me sourit, puis il retourne dans sa chambre – juste à côté en passant – et moi je reste planté là comme un abruti. Je me demande ce qu'il faisait dans la chambre de cet abruti. Après tout c'est son problème s'il veut fréquenter un autiste.

Je quitte le dortoir alors que l'aube se lève à peine, l'air est frais. J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de mon sweat et me dirige vers le bâtiment des supérieurs.

Je me demande s'il faut que je frappe à la porte. Je suis en avance, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps dans mon dortoir. Je veux des réponses, et je sais que je vais les avoir ce matin. Je regarde un peu partout autour de moi, le camp est désertique. Seul le bruissement des arbres se fait entendre. La porte s'ouvre devant moi, le caporal-chef Rivaille est derrière. Je suis étonné qu'il soit en avance lui aussi, m'aurait-il entendu arriver ?

\- Entre, Eren.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers la grande table je m'assois sur la banquette.

\- Tu veux du thé ?

\- Euh… oui.

Je le regarde remplir les tasses, puis il vient s'assoir à côté de moi en les posant sur la table devant nous. Je prends celle posée devant moi et en boit une gorgée, il est aux fruits rouges, et très sucré.

\- Bon, Eren. Si je t'ai fait venir si tôt ce matin c'est pour te dire ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit. Et ne te méprends pas, si j'ai décidé cela ce n'est pas parce que tu me fais pitié, même si c'est le cas, mais parce que je me sens contraint de le faire à cause de mon comportement d'hier, pendant l'entraînement. J'y ai repensé, longuement, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu ne devais rien comprendre. Et cela ne m'intéresse pas en fait, si je veux t'emmerder je veux au moins que tu en saches la raison, sinon ça n'a plus aucun intérêt.

Il prit une gorgée de thé tout en me regardant, attendant ma réaction. En fait je n'en ai pas vraiment, maintenant que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé je me fiche du pourquoi du comment d'hier. Bon d'accord, c'est faux, c'est juste que ça passe après l'explication de Cette nuit.

\- En réalité, caporal-chef, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, scrutant son visage. Il est clairement surprit, voir choqué de mon aveu. Je crois que j'ai un peu peur là, comment va-t-il réagir ? Je crois que je me suis encore foutu dans la merde… fais chier tiens ! Il a son regard de « je vais buter le premier qui m'emmerde », et l'expression qui va avec fichée sur le visage. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, surtout lorsque c'est moi qu'il regarde avec.

\- Je pensais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas ? Tu as fait la comédie ?

\- N-Non, pas du tout ! Je l'ai rêvé cette nuit, avant de venir vous voir ce matin. Avant ça je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tu... l'as rêvé ? me répond-il, penché vers moi, le regard glacial.

\- O-oui. Soufflais-je.

Il se rassit au fond de la banquette, les jambes croisées et sa tasse à la main. Il semble réfléchir, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Va-t-il encore me plaquer contre le mur ? Ah non ! Une fois ça suffit. Je suis peut-être une nouvelle recrue et lui le caporal, même le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, mais il ne peut pas toujours faire tout ce qui lui traverse l'esprit au moment où cela arrive.

Je décide de me lancer, de lui dire ce que je pensais hier soir. Je ne veux pas être le petit chien obéissant qui se pliera à ses quatre volontés ! Je me lève, il me regarde, interloqué, quand soudain la porte s'ouvre.

\- Heeyy Levi ! Déjà debout et pas encore la tête dans le cul ? Ahah tant mieux, ça changera des autres matins pour une fois !

\- Hanji… je croyais que tu te levais plus tard aujourd'hui, tu n'as rien de prévu il me semble ? Rétorqua le caporal d'un ton cassant.

\- Mmh c'est exact. Cependant aujourd'hui je dépose une demande pour Erwin, pour la prochaine expédition extra-muros. Alors je me suis levée tôt pour la rédiger ! Pour enfin pouvoir capturer un titan ! Kyyaaaaaaa !

Elle sortit en courant, les bras levés au-dessus de la tête et en criant de joie… enfin je crois. Elle est l'une des chefs d'escouade du bataillon d'exploration, et c'est elle qui se charge de faire des expériences sur les titans que l'on a la chance de pouvoir capturer. Elle a également une personnalité à part, elle tente d'établir un dialogue avec chaque titan qu'elle croise, même si elle connaît l'issue de cette rencontre à l'avance. Elle s'accroche à l'idée qu'un jour ce sera différent, qu'un jour l'humanité comprendra les titans. Non pas qu'elle les aime, mais elle a choisi de les regarder différemment de nous autres, qui connaissons la peur des titans et nous inspire haine et vengeance.

\- Nous devrions aller autre part, Erwin ne va pas tarder à venir et je ne tiens absolument pas à me justifier de ta présence ici, surtout à cette heure.

Il pose sa tasse sur la petite table ronde, puis se lève et débarrasse la table. Il part dans la salle de bain et revient avec… un chiffon sur le nez et un autre sur ses cheveux, ainsi qu'avec une serviette humide dans les mains ! Il se met ensuite à nettoyer la table et la banquette. C'est fou ce qu'il est maniaque ce type !

Je le regarde incrédule, il a des gestes précis et couvre un maximum de surface avec la serviette pour faire le moins de répétitions possible. C'en est presque captivant.

Il lève les yeux vers moi une fraction de seconde et se reconcentre immédiatement sur sa tâche. Peu après il s'arrête net dans ses gestes et me dévisage, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, morveux ?

\- Oh euh… je vous trouve vraiment gracieux lorsque vous nettoyez la banquette.

?!

Est-ce que cette phrase est réellement sortie de ma bouche ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de sortir un truc pareil ? Putain j'ai l'air de quoi maintenant ? Il va me prendre pour un cinglé… un cinglé qui le matait en plus ! La journée commence merveilleusement bien dis donc !

Le caporal se redresse lentement, pose la serviette sur la table, ainsi que ses deux chiffons, puis me fixe de ses yeux orageux. On pourrait presque apercevoir des éclairs dans ses pupilles tant il a l'air en colère.

\- Gracieux ? Te foutrais-tu de moi l'avorton ? Me foutre en rogne dès l'aube, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée pour toi et tes petits camarades. Tu sais ce que je voulais vous faire faire aujourd'hui ? Vous laissez entre les mains de l'instructeur Keith pour que vous travailliez vos réflexes. A la place de ça, et ce grâce à toi, je vais tous vous envoyez avec le commandant Zoe. Elle se fera un plaisir de vous enseigner ses connaissances sur les titans. Elle aura sûrement besoin de plusieurs jours d'ailleurs, comme ça vous nous ficherez la paix. Vous ne dormirez plus, ne mangerez plus, et ne tiendrez plus debout. Vous deviendrez de vrais zombies, on pourra faire ce qu'on veut de vous, les bleus.

Mais quel sadique ! Tout ça juste pour une remarque ? Bon j'avoue elle était vraiment nulle et inappropriée, mais est-ce une raison pour punir toutes les nouvelles recrues ? Je vais encore avoir horseface sur le dos s'il fait ça…

C'est hors de question, fini de m'écrasez devant lui ! Si je le provoque il devrait seulement m'en vouloir, et je n'aurai pas tous les autres sur le dos.

\- Vous puniriez toutes les nouvelles recrues pour ce que je viens de dire caporal ? Vous êtes aussi mesquin que ça ? Franchement je m'attendais à plus de classe venant du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité.

Fier de ma réponse, je me rassois sur la banquette en prenant ma tasse dans les mains, enfoncé dans la banquette et les jambes tendues devant moi. Je jette un œil au caporal et… Quand s'est-il déplacé devant… Non, sur moi ? Il est penché au-dessus de moi, un bras appuyé sur le dossier de la banquette pour ne pas me tomber dessus, l'autre sur la hanche. Il y a des flammes dans ses yeux, il est trop flippant !

Je suis plaqué contre le dossier de la banquette – oui j'ai peur, vous n'auriez pas peur à ma place ? – alors que le caporal s'approche doucement, mais sûrement, de mon visage.

\- Tu me trouves mesquin Eren ?

Sa voix est glaciale, elle transpire la terreur ! Il me transperce du regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut voir au fond de mon âme. Il m'attrape par le col et me relève à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mon souffle est coupé, putain je flippe comme une fille !

\- C'est ça, crains moi gamin. Va dans la salle de bain, ton haut est trempé c'est dégueulasse.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Je baisse les yeux sur mon t-shirt, merde il est trempé ! Ah c'est vrai que je tenais ma tasse de thé dans les mains lorsqu'il m'a fait peur. Il ne pouvait pas faire attention non ? Elle était encore à moitié remplie ! Et puis j'ai pris une douche juste avant de venir, fais chier !

Il me lâche et se redresse, toujours en me fusillant du regard bien sûr. Il quitte ensuite la pièce par une autre porte, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté et je m'en balance. Il peut bien faire ce qui lui chante, j'en ai ma claque ! Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la seule porte où je sais ce qu'il y a derrière, la salle de bain.

Je retire mon haut et j'aperçois que j'ai simplement tiré la porte, alors je saisi la poignée au moment où j'entends la voix du caporal. Je m'arrête pour savoir à qui il parle.

\- Je m'en fous Erwin.

Le major Erwin est avec lui. Si je ferme la porte je risquerai de faire du bruit, et mieux vaut ne pas qu'il me remarque, j'aurai un entraînement de la mort – la punition que l'on a des supérieurs lorsque l'on se fait prendre, on l'appelle comme ça dans notre brigade – et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie !

\- Levi, c'est à toi que j'ai confié cette mission alors tu vas la respecter, et ce même pendant les expéditions.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'en charger, je ne suis pas une babysitter. De plus je n'ai jamais accepté de le faire, je l'ai gardé à l'œil pour savoir ce qu'il avait de si particulier, cela ne signifie en aucun cas que j'accepte de jouer la nounou.

\- Tu es caporal-chef, ainsi que le meilleur soldat des bataillons d'exploration Levi, je tenais à ce que ce soit toi qui le gère. Cependant, Zoe et Zacharias savent aussi gérer plusieurs hommes à la fois, et je pense qu'ils ne contrediront pas mes ordres comme toi. J'ai à faire, je serais dans mon bureau.

J'entends des pas s'éloignant vers la porte d'entrée, puis la porte. Ensuite un soupir dans la pièce désormais silencieuse – sans aucun doute celui du caporal – et d'autres pas juste devant la porte de la salle de bain. Je sais que c'est lui, des pas légers et maîtrisés.

* * *

 **Les détails aux toilettes vous ont plu ? *u* Car je me sentais obligée de les mettre ^^**

 **La suite arrivera soit dans la semaine, soit dimanche soir ! Une suite croustillante qui plus est ;)**

 **Bisous à vous !**


	5. Chapitre 4 (2) : L'éveil des passions

**Hola ! Mochi mochi, titan desu ! Oui j'ai vu une image avec le colossal qui disait ça mdr**

 **Voici la suuiiite ~ Préparez vos nez pour le nosebleed ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

La porte s'ouvre et je recule rapidement, par peur que le caporal me surprenne à écouter aux portes. Je me cogne la hanche sur le coin des étagères qui sont derrière moi, ça fait un mal de chien bordel ! Je frotte ma hanche pour me soulager quand j'entends un raclement de gorge.

…

Merde c'est vrai qu'il est entré ! Je me retourne vers la porte et découvre le caporal dans l'embrasure de la porte, fixant ma hanche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je regarde ma hanche.

\- Oh euh… je me suis cogné contre l'étagère, c'est rien, j'aurai juste un bleu.

\- Mmh…

Il avance, les yeux fixés sur mon torse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai sur mon torse encore ? … Merde ! J'ai que dalle en fait ! Et il est obligé de me regarder comme ça ? On dirait un prédateur, sérieux ! Il pourrait au moins avoir une expression normale sur le visage, et pas celle d'un tueur en série.

Il s'arrête devant moi, plongeant ses yeux argentés dans les miens. Il est seulement à quelques centimètres de moi, – ça devient une habitude non ? – et sans prévenir je sens sa main se poser sur ma hanche. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Il se met à me masser pile là où j'ai mal. Puis quelques minutes après sa main remonte lentement sur mon flanc, touchant désormais ma peau. Elle est froide sur mon corps chaud, j'en ai un frisson.

\- C-Caporal ! Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Ses lèvres se retrouvent brusquement sur les miennes, ainsi que son autre main sur ma nuque. Je le regarde, étonné de ce qu'il se passe, alors que lui me lance un regard de défi. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? Que je résiste, ou que je succombe ? En tout cas ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'hypnotise avec ses yeux gris aux reflets métalliques. Je me perds dans son regard et me laisse guider par mes désirs. Mes mains deviennent soudain baladeuses et se glissent dans ses cheveux, intensifiant au passage notre baiser. Ils sont doux et soyeux. Nos yeux se ferment et nous nous laissons guider par notre instinct. Le baiser devient intense, nos langues se caressent mutuellement, mes doigts empoignent ses cheveux et sa main saisit ma hanche, l'autre enserre ma nuque. Nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre, mon dos plaqué contre l'étagère. Il décolle ses lèvres des miennes pour tracer un chemin humide dans mon cou. Je lui offre ma gorge, il n'hésite pas à y planter ses dents et mordiller ma peau. Je soupire de plaisir, puis je sens qu'il aspire ma peau. J'ai un hoquet de surprise. Il enserre légèrement plus mon cou de sa main, et referme un peu plus sa mâchoire sur ma gorge. Je tire sur ses cheveux, cela lui fait lever la tête. Nos regards se croisent, chargés de désir brûlant.

\- Eren… Si tu ne veux pas tu peux t'en aller. Je ne te retiendrai pas, et je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Je baisse ma tête vers lui, et caresse sa joue. Elle est douce, je caresse son cou pour voir si sa peau est douce là aussi, c'est le cas. Je veux toucher son corps, le reste de son corps, mais il est encore habillé. Il porte la chemise blanche de son uniforme sous les sangles vieillies et son éternel foulard blanc. Je prends les devants et commence à dénouer son foulard, pendant que ses yeux orageux me regardent avec étonnement, mais il me laisse faire. Je dénoue le bout de tissu, et tire délicatement sur l'un des côtés pour l'enlever, puis le pose sur l'étagère derrière moi. Mes mains défont la boucle de la sangle un peu plus bas, juste sur son torse. Il a cessé de respirer. Mes doigts déboutonnent sa chemise petit à petit, laissant apparaître à chaque bouton un peu plus son corps que j'ai envie de toucher. Pas encore, patience Eren !

Je détache les sangles accrochées à la ceinture, et empoigne le col de sa chemise à deux mains. Il continue de me regarder, attendant sûrement de savoir jusqu'où je vais aller. J'écarte le col pour découvrir ses épaules, finement sculptées. Je lui retire sa chemise en la faisant tomber par terre… merde il va me crever les yeux pour ça ! Pris de panique mes yeux vont directement trouver les siens et… Il s'en balance complètement ! Ses yeux à moitié fermés sont rivés sur moi, il a l'air vulnérable… si vulnérable.

J'oublie la chemise car autre chose occupe mon esprit : son corps. On ne dirait pas mais sous ses vêtements se cache un corps musclé. Non mais vraiment hein ! Il est musclé – juste comme il faut – et bien taillé. J'avais déjà aperçu ses muscles dessinés sous sa chemise, mais alors les voir nus c'est une tout autre histoire.

\- Tu baves.

Sa voix rauque me fait légèrement sursauter.

Hein ? Je bave ? Je passe deux doigts sur le bord de mes lèvres pour vérifier… c'est qu'il a raison en plus ! Je m'essuie rapidement du revers de la main lorsqu'il me l'attrape. J'entends à peine un bref « Laisse, gamin. » dans un soupir.

Il passe l'index sur mes lèvres, d'un coin à l'autre, lentement. C'est trop frustrant bordel ! J'ai le souffle coupé et le cœur qui bat la chamade. Il répète plusieurs fois son geste, et soudain je sens son doigt dans ma bouche ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit son doigt se met à faire des va-et-vient entre mes lèvres. Le mouvement est lent, très lent. Son index est long et fin, et j'aime le goût qu'il a, un goût légèrement amer et salé. Est-ce que le reste de son corps a le même goût ? Une soudaine pulsion me pousse à sucer ses autres doigts, à sa plus grande surprise. Le majeur, ensuite l'annulaire, puis le petit doigt et le pouce. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux lorsque ma langue s'aventure dans la paume de sa main jusqu'à son poignet. Nous nous regardons, le souffle court tous les deux et à moitié en sueur. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et entrouvre sa bouche pour haleter. Il est beau, très beau. Il a les yeux fermés, j'en profite pour contempler son visage. Ses joues sont rosies par l'excitation, et son souffle est irrégulier. Je suis la fine courbe de sa mâchoire des yeux, puis je reviens sur sa bouche. Aah sa bouche ! Elle ne demande qu'à être embrassée, sucée ou encore mordue. J'approche mon visage et lui suce la lèvre inférieure. Il a un moment de surprise pendant quelques secondes, puis ses mains viennent palper les muscles de mon dos. L'adrénaline circulant dans mes veines, je plante mes dents dans sa chair et quelques instants après je sens ses ongles se planter dans la mienne, exacerbant mon excitation.

Tout d'un coup le caporal arrache sa lèvre de mes dents et empoigne mes épaules. Il me foudroie du regard et recule en s'appuyant dessus, puis il se penche sur mon torse, et d'un coup je sens quelque chose d'humide et de chaud sur mon torse. Sa langue parcourt mon corps de bas en haut, d'une lenteur atroce et carrément bandante. Sa langue laisse un sillon brûlant derrière elle, j'ai envie qu'il la fasse descendre davantage.

Au moment où j'allais mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux pour lui indiquer ce que je désirais, la porte s'ouvre sans crier gare.

\- Levi… et recrue Jäeger ?

Le caporal se retourne rapidement et se met devant moi, comme s'il voulait me protéger.

\- Erwin, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Son ton est cassant, presque menaçant.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Que fait une nouvelle recrue dans le bâtiment ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

La voix du major devient à son tour menaçante.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Je prends l'entière responsabilité de sa présence.

Le major paraît dérouté, le caporal n'a jamais dû dire quelque chose de ce genre auparavant. Il se ressaisit et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu passeras dans mon bureau avant le déjeuner, quand à toi Jäeger, que je ne te revois plus ici.

Il sort et ferme la porte, le caporal se retourne vers moi, son visage s'adoucit imperceptiblement.

\- Tu ferais mieux de sortir, on se verra plus tard Eren.

J'hoche la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et passe devant lui pour sortir.

\- Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais trouver un prétexte pour te faire venir, alors en attendant…

Au moment où j'attrape la poignée, je sens sa main sur mon épaule, et en un claquement de doigt je me retrouve face à lui, mes lèvres collées aux siennes. Ses mains sont sur la porte, et son corps se presse au mien. Quelques secondes plus tard il recule, et me regarde avec désir.

\- File, gamin.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, mais alors plus du tout. Et plus avec ma tête en tout cas.

C'est bientôt l'heure de manger, et heureusement car je meurs de faim ! Toute ma brigade a passé la matinée le cul vissé à une chaise en écoutant le chef d'escouade Hanji s'extasier sur les mystères de ces putains de titans. Je crois que le caporal a finalement tenu sa parole, on est tous de vraies loques maintenant. En plus elle n'a raconté que des trucs que l'on savait déjà, elle nous exposera ses analyses demain… demain… ça veut dire qu'on aura la même matinée mais en pire. J'ai hâte.

Sentant la brise d'automne sur mon visage, je ferme quelques instants les yeux. Ce que ça fait du bien ! Un rayon de soleil me réchauffe les joues, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se mette devant et me fasse ouvrir les yeux. Je découvre que Mikasa est debout devant moi.

\- Y a un problème ?

Elle reste de marbre, et… semble attendre que je lui dise quelque chose.

Mikasa ?

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, c'est tout.

\- Eh bien, oui, merci.

\- Eren…

\- Oui ?

\- Je… je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et le caporal-chef Rivaille.

\- Hein ? D-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Il ne se passe absolument rien entre nous ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Eren, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler de ce qui te tracasse ?

\- M-Mais y a rien ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose ? Je veux juste buter du titan moi !

\- Ne me mens pas Eren.

\- Mikasa !

Tels des rayons-x ses yeux me scannent, me sondent même jusqu'à l'âme. Je lui rends son regard, lequel flanchera en premier ? Ce genre de situation nous arrivait presque constamment quand nous étions petits. Et évidemment je perdais à chaque fois.

\- Alors donne-moi la raison de ta convocation au bâtiment des supérieurs. Cela devait être extrêmement important car nous n'avons pas l'autorisation d'y entrer.

\- Le caporal voulait me voir pour que l'on discute de mon comportement d'hier, à la fin de l'entraînement. Et c'est ce que l'on a fait !

\- Tu mens Eren, il n'avait pas besoin de te convoquer là-bas pour que vous discutiez de ton comportement, il a un bureau pour ça.

Merde, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle réponde ça. Faut que je trouve un argument, vite !

\- Hum… Eh bien si, je devais aller dans le bâtiment des supérieurs parce que… parce que le caporal n'arrive pas à faire la poussière sur la bibliothèque !

Whaat ?! Il faut vraiment que je réfléchisse avant de parler !

\- Mmh… c'est vrai qu'il est petit. Bon, tu viens on va manger Eren ?

Je n'y crois pas, elle me croit ! Bon je ne vais pas me plaindre hein, puis c'est vrai que j'ai faim.

\- Ouais, à la bouffe !

Une fois au réfectoire nous retrouvons Armin, assis à côté de Jean et Marco. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensembles ces deux-là. Je me demande ce que Marco trouve d'intéressant chez Jean, il est trop con ce type !

Je m'assois à côté d'Armin et Mikasa à côté de moi.

\- Tiens, voilà l'idiot suicidaire ! Alors il paraît que tu t'es fait chopper en pleine glande pendant l'entraînement ? T'as dû prendre bien cher !

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore lui, il ne peut pas arrêter de chercher la merde un peu ?

\- Va te faire foutre Jean.

Je me sers à manger dans le plat tandis que Marco tente de le calmer. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient si proches. Mikasa se lève et va s'installer à une autre table, elle a dû sentir que l'ambiance devenait tendue.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Jäeger ! Tu vas retourner aux champs ? Ça ne serait pas trop tôt !

Je repose le plat bruyamment sur la table et lui lance un regard assassin.

\- Tu cherches quoi là Kirstein ? Tu veux qu'on règle ça dehors ?

Je me lève et attends sa réaction.

\- Si on sort tu vas pleurer, c'est déjà assez honteux de glander lors d'un entraînement alors qu'on veut éradiquer les titans !

Il se lève lentement, une étincelle brûle dans nos yeux. Nous restons comme cela quelques instants avant qu'Armin et Marco ne se lèvent à leur tour pour nous calmer.

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre de constamment vous chercher des noises tous les deux ? Ignore-le Eren, il arrêtera.

Marco emmène Jean plus loin, puis ils sortent du réfectoire.

\- Je ne vais pas me laisser marcher dessus de la sorte Armin ! Bordel ce qu'il peut me les briser ! Raah !

\- *soupir* C'est bon Eren, il n'est plus là. Tu ne veux pas me dire la vraie raison de ton moment d'égarement d'hier plutôt ?

\- Hein ? La vraie raison ? D-De quoi tu parles Armin ?

\- Eren, tu as toujours donné le meilleur de toi-même à chaque entraînement, et là il suffit que ton partenaire soit le caporal-chef Rivaille pour que tu ne puisses plus rien faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Euh mais rien, j'étais simplement déstabilisé.

Il semble peu convaincu de ma réponse.

\- On aurait dit un roman à l'eau de rose : l'homme s'en va et la femme le regarde s'éloigner, se remémorant le baiser qu'ils viennent de partager. Ahah mais je ne pense pas que c'était ce contexte.

Mon visage se décompose. Il a dit exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, putain.

\- Eren ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

\- Tu as dit ce que tu voulais savoir, Armin.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, il en reste bouche bée. Il a compris.

* * *

 **Mikasa et Armin, quel flair ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je vous ai mis un bon passage croustillant là ! :P**

 **Et vous pensez qu'Armin va réagir comment en sachant ce qu'il se passe entre Eren et Levi ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews, gros bisous ! :)**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Réflexions

**Heey ! J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre, le site ne fonctionnait pas ! :O Quoiqu'il en soit, le voilà ! On se calme un peu sur le Eren x Levi alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu x) Pour me faire pardonner on entre dans la tête de Levi, alors enjoy ! :) Je réponds à une review ici, parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement x)**

 **Alors Miss Proutproutprout ! J'adore ton nom ! xD Eh oui j'aime tuer mes lecteurs, contente d'avoir réussi avec toi x)**

 **Ahah ouuiii j'étais morte en écrivant cette scène ! Si Levi existait je serai morte pour ça x')**

 **Mdrr tellement xD Je savais que vous alliez le détester ce grand blond ! Il fallait bien désigner quelqu'un qui casse tout (même s'il y a déjà Hanji x)) Et une pièce avec un verrou ça n'a plus le même plaisir ! Et je ne peux plus vous faire rager :P**

 **Allez je te fais des bisous baveux, parce que je sais que tu aimes ça ;) :***

 **Bon, go pour ce chapitre ? ;)**

* * *

\- T-Tu es sérieux Eren ?

Je préfère regarder mes pieds plutôt que d'affronter son regard.

\- Oui… c'est ce qu'il se passe entre nous, Armin.

Un silence pesant règne pendant quelques instants. Ai-je bien fait de lui avouer ?

\- Si je m'y attendais ! Vous avez eu ce genre de contact plusieurs fois ou c'était la seule hier ? Wouah… si tu m'avais dit ça l'autre jour je ne t'aurais pas cru ! Qu'est-ce qui l'a déclenché ?

Je ne sais plus du tout où me mettre. Et moi, si je m'attendais à cette réaction ! Je suis soulagé qu'il le prenne bien, je pourrais me confier à lui désormais, et même lui demander des conseils… quoique, on parle d'Armin quand même, il ne faut pas abuser !

\- Non, enfin si. Pendant l'entraînement c'était la première fois qu'on avait ce genre de contact, avant que je me souvienne de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit. Et puis ce matin…

\- Ah tu t'en souviens ? C'est super ! Alors de quoi avez-vous discuté finalement, et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite ?

Je rêve ou il vient d'hausser les sourcils ?!

\- Euh oui, apparemment le major Erwin lui a demandé de me surveiller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- C'est étrange… Peut-être que ta rage contre les titans lui fait peur.

\- Peut-être. En tout cas ça fait bien chier le caporal !

\- Ahahah tu m'étonnes ! Je l'imagine mal dans le rôle de babysitter !

\- Ahahah ! Ça serait bien comique !

J'imagine le caporal entouré d'enfants, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour les distraire. Les traits de son visage tendus, ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux bouillonnants d'impatience. Il ne ferait vraiment pas un bon père.

\- Bon, c'est bien beau de plaisanter sur le caporal-chef Rivaille, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, ni ce matin d'ailleurs.

Merde, ça ne va pas faire un peu trop d'un coup là ? Si je le dis cela va devenir réel, et je ne suis pas prêt à l'affirmer devant Armin. Ni à moi-même. C'est un rêve pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'impression que cela est réel.

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment demandé par qui j'étais attiré, je pensais qu'une fois adulte je fonderais une famille avec une femme dont je serais tombé amoureux, et que cela viendrait naturellement d'une certaine manière, et que je n'avais pas besoin de m'en préoccuper. Cependant, je crois que je suis attiré par le caporal-chef Rivaille. Non. Je suis attiré par lui, j'en suis sûr. Je me souviens de l'admiration que je lui vouais avant de le voir en chair et en os, je le considérais comme un Dieu, et dès l'instant où je l'ai vu, où j'ai vu la manière dont il se tenait sur son cheval, défilant dans les rues de Shiganshina, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de plus fort que de l'admiration, mais je l'ai enfoui. J'ai refoulé ce sentiment car je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait, mais maintenant… maintenant je me rends compte que si j'avais été plus attentif à mes sentiments je saurais depuis longtemps que je suis gay.

C'est la première fois que je pense à ça depuis que le mur Maria a été envahi par les titans, je suis aveuglé par mon obsession de tous les tuer. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre, revoyant ma mère… Non. Je suis fort maintenant, j'ai mûri et je suis entré dans les bataillons d'exploration. Il ne faut pas que je montre mes faiblesses, sinon je me ferai marcher dessus. Mais est-ce que le caporal en est une ? C'est qu'il m'intimide et qu'il a l'air d'en avoir marre tout le temps de tout le monde, mais il est toujours comme ça non ? De toute façon même s'il s'avère qu'il est l'une de mes faiblesses, rien ne me dit qu'il est gay. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça que je l'embrasse et que je le morde, il avait même l'air de grandement apprécier. Il faudrait que je lui demande… Euh, attends. Je ne vais quand même pas lui sortir un truc du genre « Caporal, avez-vous des tendances homosexuelles ? Parce que je vous trouve vachement sexy et que j'aimerai vous bais**… » ?

?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ?

\- Euh… Eren ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Merde, je suis parti tellement loin dans mes pensées que j'en ai oublié Armin !

\- Oui, je crois. J'étais dans mes pensées excuse-moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

\- On partage la même chambre, je ne pourrais pas te cacher des choses très longtemps.

\- C'est vrai, et tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance Eren, si tu as besoin n'hésite pas à venir me parler.

\- Oui je sais, Armin. Je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là…

.

.

J'arrive devant la porte et attends, je ne veux pas la toucher, le bois est dégueulasse à l'extérieur. Elle s'ouvre quelques minutes après, Erwin derrière.

\- Tu pourrais frapper pour que je sache que tu es là, Levi.

\- Mmh.

Je passe devant lui et vais m'assoir sur l'une des deux chaises qui font face à son bureau. Je m'appuie sur le dossier et croise les jambes, attendant qu'il commence son discours inutile. Il s'assoit de l'autre côté dans son fauteuil, bien plus moelleux que ces chaises en bois. Il s'appuie sur ses coudes, penché en avant, et entrecroise ses doigts.

\- Bon, Levi, tu sais pour quelle raison je t'ai convoqué. Je veux que tu m'expliques ce que j'ai vu ce matin.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu as vu quelque chose et ça s'arrête là.

Sa voix se fait plus grave, plus autoritaire.

\- Premièrement je suis ton supérieur, tu me dois donc le respect, alors tâche de tourner ta langue dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir. Et deuxièmement, tu sais très bien qu'une nouvelle recrue n'a pas l'autorisation de pénétrer dans notre bâtiment. Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as un bureau, utilise le un peu. Si tu ne veux pas que le jeune Jäeger aille aux champs il va falloir y mettre du tien.

Pff, qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire que je tiens à ce gamin ? Je m'en bats les couilles qu'il aille déterrer des pommes de terre, je n'aurais plus à le surveiller comme ça.

\- Je n'aime pas les bureaux, c'est ennuyant. Si je dois engueuler quelqu'un je préfère le faire devant tout le bataillon, histoire de l'humilier. On se sent beaucoup mieux après, tu devrais essayer.

Erwin se cale au fond de son fauteuil et plonge son regard sévère dans le mien, agacé.

\- *soupir* Depuis combien de temps ? Lâche-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Un certain temps.

\- Si c'est pour t'amuser, tu peux faire une croix dessus maintenant. Je n'ai aucune envie que les bataillons d'exploration subissent une réputation pire que celle qu'ils connaissent déjà à cause de cette histoire.

Je décroise mes jambes et me penche vers lui, ma voix devient menaçante, tout comme mon regard.

\- Si c'est pour t'amuser, Erwin, tu peux me foutre la paix maintenant. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

Nous nous regardons pendant un moment, attendant que l'un flanche avant l'autre. L'ambiance est pesante, et devient progressivement oppressante. S'il croit que je serais le premier à baisser les yeux il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais poser mes conditions, puisque tu es aussi têtu qu'une mule.

Je me recale au fond de la chaise et croise mes jambes. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il va vouloir m'imposer encore, surtout qu'il pense qu'Eren a une quelconque influence sur moi… pff ! Comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à foutre.

\- Tu vas accepter la mission que je t'ai confiée, et avec le sourire. En ce qui concerne Eren Jäeger, je ne veux plus le voir dans notre bâtiment, est-ce clair ? Et… tâchez d'être discrets, puisque je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le voir apparemment. Dans le cas contraire, je serais dans l'obligation de le renvoyer des bataillons.

\- Mmh.

.

.

Je suis content qu'Armin l'ait bien pris ! J'appréhendais tellement sa réaction, fioouu ! Mais maintenant dès que le caporal voudra me voir – s'il veut me revoir – il voudra que je lui raconte. Suis-je obligé de vraiment tout lui raconter ? Naaan.

Bon, les supérieurs nous ont donné notre après-midi, c'est trop cool ! Je pense que je vais rester au dortoir pour m'occuper de mon équipement tridimensionnel. Le démonter et le nettoyer, ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas fait, et on doit le faire au moins une fois par semaine pour que certaines pièces ne rouillent pas.

Je vais chercher mon équipement dans les vestiaires de la zone d'entraînement, située au centre du camp. J'entre ensuite dans le dortoir et arrive dans le séjour. En face de l'entrée il y a notre chambre avec Armin, à côté sur la droite celle de cet abruti de Jean, puis celle de Marco. Complètement à droite de la pièce celle de Bertholdt et Reiner, puis celle de Connie encore à droite. Juste à droite de l'entrée – oui tout est à droite vu que l'entrée est tout à gauche – se trouvent les toilettes, et encore à droite, entre les toilettes et la chambre de Connie sont placées les douches. Je m'installe sur l'une des tables au centre du séjour et commence à démonter le système de propulsion quand Jean sort de sa chambre. Il s'arrête brusquement en me voyant mais se fait pousser et il trébuche en avant. En se redressant il jette un regard inquiet à… Marco ?

\- Vous avez l'air… coupables tous les deux. J'espère pour toi Jean que tu n'étais pas en train de monter un sale coup contre moi avec l'aide de Marco.

Je les regarde chacun leur tour, ils ont l'air vraiment perdus.

\- Ahahah ! Tu as deviné Eren ! On était justement en train de préparer quelque chose pour t'emmerder ce soir… hum ! N'est-ce pas Marco ?

Il jette un œil derrière lui, assez insistant.

\- Oh euh, o-oui oui, pour ce soir… au moment du repas.

Ils agissent vraiment bizarrement, encore plus que d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend sérieux ?

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Tu nies toujours quand je te pose une question, ou tu m'insultes, ce n'est pas normal. Mais je m'inquiète encore plus pour Marco ! J'espère que tu ne te sers pas de son intelligence, largement supérieure à la tienne, pour élaborer tes conneries, Jean !

Je me lève, ça l'intimidera sûrement et il comprendra enfin qu'il n'est pas de taille. Marco est totalement perdu, on dirait que je viens de parler en chinois. Il regarde Jean avec une telle anxiété que j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir.

\- Bon, euh… Marco ! On va peaufiner notre plan pour ce soir, viens !

Jean tire Marco par le bras et ils retournent dans sa chambre. Sérieusement il a eu peur ? Génial ! Il a enfin compris qui était le boss ici ! Mais quand même… très étrange cette scène.

\- Tiens, Eren ! Tu nettoies ton équipement aussi ?

Je me retourne et vois Armin qui s'installe à côté de moi. Je me rassois et bidouille quelques pièces.

\- Oui, ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je l'ai pas fait. S'il y a une inspection je suis mort.

Il démonte le propulseur et étale une à une les petites pièces sur la table. Je reprends là où j'ai été interrompu.

\- Moi aussi je dois m'y mettre, même si je n'aime pas trop le faire. Enfin je préfère quand même faire ça plutôt que d'aller faire courir à travers la forêt avec 40 kilos sur le dos, tout ça pour tester notre endurance.

Nous continuons à séparer toutes les pièces.

\- Dis Armin, j'ai croisé Jean et Marco juste avant que tu n'arrives, et ils agissaient bizarrement. Tu sais ce qu'ils préparent ?

\- Je les vois souvent ensemble tous les deux, mais je ne pense pas que Marco soit capable d'aider Jean à te chercher des noises. Il est bien trop altruiste.

\- Probablement.

...

\- Tu devrais aller parler à Jean, faire la paix.

?!

Ai-je bien entendu ?! Moi ? Aller… faire la paix avec cet imbécile ? Je pose les pièces que j'avais en main et le dévisage, incrédule.

\- C'est une blague ?

Il saisit un chiffon posé sur la table et frotte un pan de son équipement.

\- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à sacrifier un peu de ton amour-propre, Eren. Tu ne peux pas tenir tête à tous ceux qui ne partagent pas tes propos.

\- Mais justement, Jean je peux ! En plus c'est lui qui a commencé, je ne fais que lui répondre !

\- Aah… Eren, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis des fois ? Va au moins lui parler, ça baissera peut-être un peu les tensions entre vous dès que vous vous croisez et cela fichera la paix à tout le camp.

\- Pff.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte de la chambre de l'autiste, et j'hésite. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire une fois que je serais entré ? Il va encore me traiter de con… tant pis, s'il cherche, il trouvera, c'est lui qui prépare un plan pour m'emmerder d'abord ! J'ouvre la porte d'un coup et m'apprête à gueuler sur Jean, quand je vois quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû voir…

* * *

 **Mais que peut bien découvrir Eren ? 0:)**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Le caractère de Levi, d'Erwin ? Sans oublier la réaction d'Armin ! Dites moi tout, j'attends vos reviews en vous faisant des bisous ! :)**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Absences et questionnement

**Waouh ! J'étais super inspirée pour ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit d'une traite ! C'est pour ça que vous l'avez aussi tôt x)**

 **J'aime assez changer de point de vue entre Eren et Levi, mais je préfère garder une part de mystère avec son sale caractère xD Puis écrire les pensées d'Eren me fait beaucoup rire ^^**

 **Je réponds encore à une review de Guest car je ne peux pas le faire en privé !**

 **Figure toi que j'ai longuement réfléchi à changer ce que j'avais en tête pour mettre ton idée ! xD Bon finalement je n'ai pas changé, parce que ça collait beaucoup moins au scénario mais ça m'a énormément fait rire !**

 **Aah Levi... j'essaie de garder le plus possible son sale caractère de cochon donc ça va être difficile de le rendre moins froid en général, après je peux te dire qu'avec Eren il va se réchauffer ;) Mais pour cela, patience !**

 **Voilà la suite, régale toi ! :)**

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ~**

* * *

\- J-Jean ?!

Je le vois, à moitié couché sur Marco au-dessus du lit. Leurs bouches étaient pressées, même écrasées l'une contre l'autre, avant qu'ils ne s'écartent violemment lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte et que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Les deux siamois se sont écartés si loin que maintenant, Jean se retrouve debout, presque devant moi au milieu de la pièce, alors que Marco est dans un coin, debout également, près du lit sur lequel ils étaient il y a quelques secondes.

\- C-Ce-c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tu ne peux pas frapper avant de débarquer comme ça dans ma chambre, espèce d'imbécile ?!

Je suis sur le cul... c'était donc ça qu'ils faisaient ? C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je sortais ou entrais dans ma chambre j'entendais des bruits étranges venant de la sienne. Mais j'ai peut-être mal vu ce qu'il vient de se passer après tout, cela s'est passé tellement vite ! Cependant, je veux être sûr de ce qu'il se passe, si je ne demande pas j'inventerais des trucs pas possibles !

\- Vous êtes... ensembles ?

Ils se regardent comme deux idiots, puis d'un commun accord, Marco s'avance légèrement vers moi, et me demande de fermer la porte. Je m'exécute, un peu confus, et un léger sourire illumine son visage.

\- Cela fait quelques semaines que l'on a décidé de se mettre ensemble. Nous... nous ne voulions pas que cela se sache parce que les supérieurs nous auraient sans doute renvoyés des bataillons. Mais...

Il se retourne vers Jean et lui lance un regard doux et attentionné, puis il lui sourit.

\- Nous avons essayé de nous comporter seulement en ami, mais cela a été difficile compte tenu de ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous aimons et nous avons décidé d'être discrets, pour ne pas nous attirer d'ennuis. Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi, Eren, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant.

Il me sourit. Ça fait des semaines qu'ils sont ensemble et je n'avais rien remarqué... je suis aveugle ou quoi ? Il faudrait que j'en parle à Armin, ça se trouve il le sait, lui. Je sais que je ne dois pas en parler, mais Armin, c'est une personne de confiance ! Je lui ai bien avoué ma relation avec le caporal, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

\- Ouais, bon ducon, tu ne diras rien hein ? C'est vraiment important, et... cela nous tient à cœur...

\- Oh euh, bien sûr ! Bon... je vais sortir d'ici quand même, on se voit au réfectoire de toute façon.

\- Ouais, mais crois pas qu'on est pote maintenant hein ! Rêve pas !

Je lance un regard méprisant à l'autre attardé en commençant à sortir.

\- Eren ?

\- Marco ?

\- Merci.

Il me sourit encore une fois, il a l'air heureux. Je lui rends son sourire, un peu gêné tout de même, et referme la porte derrière moi.

Je me rassois à côté d'Armin, encore sous le choc de la révélation. Ils ont réussi à cacher leur relation, et le fait qu'ils soient gays à tout le camp. Si la nôtre va plus loin avec le caporal, est-ce que nous serons capables de faire ça ?

\- Eren ? Ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Hein ?! Euh non ! Tout... tout va bien Armin !

Ses grands yeux me disent que je ne suis pas crédible, pas le moins du monde. Putain, je suis vraiment trop expressif comme mec ! Bon, je lui dis ? Ou j'attends peut-être que l'on soit seuls dans la chambre ce soir. Ouais, on ne sait jamais, en pleine discussion on ne remarquerait pas forcément quelqu'un arriver. Je reprends l'entretien du propulseur, Armin est passé aux lames.

\- Je crois que je sais. On pourra parler librement après le dîner, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Ouais, allez finissons ça si on veut être à l'heure pour manger justement. Je ne veux pas que Jean prenne les meilleurs trucs sans que je sois là.

\- Aaah ! Enfin terminé, fioouuu !

Je pose mon équipement tridimensionnel sur la table, et m'étire. Ce que j'ai mal au dos, en même temps à être resté assis le cul sur une chaise toute une après-midi, c'est normal. Armin a fini il y a environ une demi-heure, et il est parti surveiller Jean au réfectoire. On ne sait jamais avec cet idiot. Je quitte le dortoir et vais ranger mon équipement aux vestiaires, pour pouvoir aller manger.

J'entre dans le réfectoire et aperçois presque immédiatement le caporal-chef Rivaille, assit à la grande table des supérieurs aux côtés du major Erwin et des autres chefs d'escouade. Je secoue la tête et vais rejoindre Armin qui me fait signe de venir.

\- Jean n'a pas touché au pain sur notre table cette fois, je crois que tu as finalement réussi à faire la paix avec lui, Eren.

\- Ah, euh oui peut-être, Armin.

Je m'assois et jette un rapide coup d'œil au caporal, en imaginant ce que cela ferait si l'on avait la même relation que Jean et Marco. Le menton reposant au creux de ma main, je l'imagine venant vers moi, un regard lubrique étincelant dans ses yeux. Il a sa chemise ouverte, non, il n'a pas de chemise, et il vient retirer la mienne. Je l'observe, observe ses traits concentrés, ses yeux orageux rivés sur mon torse, puis sa bouche... sa bouche charnue brillante de salive. J'ai tant envie de planter mes dents dans sa lèvre douce, de sentir sa langue chaude danser contre la mienne et ses mains explorer mon corps.

Ses yeux me transpercent, je me sens vulnérable.

Je lève les yeux vers les jeunes recrues inutiles, et... ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet idiot à me regarder comme ça ? Ce qu'il me désespère, sérieusement, qui tire une tête pareille quand il mange ? D'ailleurs il ne mange pas, ses yeux sont rivés sur moi, je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser en ce moment. Ce morveux...

\- Eren ?

\- Oui, caporal...? Répondis-je d'une voix suave.

\- Eren ? Je ne suis pas le caporal !

Les cheveux du caporal poussent jusqu'à ses épaules, et se teignent progressivement en blond. Quoi ?! Son visage s'arrondit, ses yeux grandissent et prennent une teinte d'un bleu vif. Armin ?!

\- Tu baves, Eren.

\- Armin ?! Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Je lance un regard vers le caporal, ses yeux sont posés sur moi. Merde, il m'a vu ? Putain quel blaireau ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'avoir ce genre de pensées dans un tel moment aussi ?

\- Je crois que tu fantasmais sur le caporal-chef, Eren. Me murmure Armin à l'oreille.

\- Quoi ? J-J'ai parlé ?!

\- Oui, mais pas fort, je suis le seul à t'avoir entendu. J'ai ensuite essayé de te faire revenir parmi nous, mais apparemment tu préférais rester dans tes pensées.

Je regarde mon assiette, je n'y ai presque pas touché. Heureusement que c'est Armin, mais le caporal m'a vu aussi. Je devais avoir une tête d'imbécile heureux quoi, la honte !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu que le caporal a aussi été témoin de la scène, mais il n'est pas du genre à bavarder avec les autres, et surtout de choses comme celle-ci.

\- Ouais, espérons qu'il oublie ça vite.

Je me met à manger et Armin reprend là où il s'était arrêté.

Une fois seuls dans notre chambre, Armin me regarde et semble réfléchir.

\- Tu sais Eren, à propos de Jean et Marco, je pense que tu as découvert qu'ils étaient plus ou moins... ensemble ?

Comment a-t-il fait pour deviner ? Franchement c'est pas possible, ils sont vachement discrets ! Ah ! Peut-être parce que ma haine envers les titans et mon objectif d'être le meilleur pour pouvoir les combattre fait que je n'ai rien vu. Je devrais me calmer là-dessus... non ! Je les tuerais tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Ces vermines qui ont tué ma mère... Je jure que je les buterais !

...

Ah oui ! Armin !

\- Euh oui, Marco m'a dit qu'ils se cachaient par peur de la réaction des supérieurs. Tu penses que cela serait si grave s'ils apprenaient pour eux ?

\- Mmh... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que oui, parce que le bataillon d'exploration est très mal vu à cause de ses échecs répétitifs, et si l'on ajoute une rumeur de la sorte, cela pourrait provoquer sa dissolution par les autres corps d'armée. Après nous ne pouvons pas en être sûr, mais c'est très probable.

\- Je vois... Mais alors, à cause de ça, le caporal ne voudra plus me voir ?

Soudain, un nœud s'installe au fond de ma gorge, rien que de penser à cette éventualité me retourne le ventre. Je m'assois sur mon lit et regarde mon uniforme posé sur la commode, à côté de la porte.

\- Probablement... Il reste un chef d'escouade avant tout, Eren. Il est une figure importante pour les bataillons, il ne peut sans doute pas se permettre de risquer son rang pour une relation de la sorte, de plus avec une nouvelle recrue.

\- Ouais, sans doute...

Je glisse sous mes draps, mettant fin à la conversation. Le caporal m'a pourtant indiqué son intention de me revoir, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Je sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil, en repensant à ce que je me suis imaginé ce soir, et aux yeux du caporal, me regardant emplis de désir.

Je dois aller à cette foutue réunion aujourd'hui, fait chier. Je sors du bâtiment et vais devant le bureau d'Erwin. Hanji arrive peu de temps après, suivie de Mike. Erwin nous fait entrer, et nous restons tous debout autour du bureau à admirer une magnifique carte. Bon, écoutons ce qu'il a de si important à nous dire pour la prochaine expédition.

\- Commençons. Vous savez que je vous ai convoqués à propos de la prochaine expédition extra-muros. J'ai eu l'idée d'une formation pour limiter au maximum nos pertes. Voici le schéma.

Il désigne la carte et nous l'observons attentivement.

Mon attention est cependant attirée par autre chose, quelque chose qui se passe à l'extérieur. Je jette un œil par la fenêtre et vois les jeunes recrues s'entraîner dans la zone d'entraînement. Au moment où je me dis qu'ils ne seront jamais assez forts pour survivre à une expédition, mon regard se pose sur Eren. Je dois dire que ce gamin est déterminé, il en veut. Il est agile et rapide, et sait où frapper l'adversaire. Ses coups sont bien placés. Sur ce coup Erwin avait vu juste, ce jeune a du potentiel. Je suis curieux de voir ce dont il est capable face à des titans hors du mur. Je l'observe, observe son corps s'élancer vers son partenaire et lui asséner un coup sur le flanc. Les rayons du soleil éclaircissent ses cheveux, leurs donnant des reflets à moitié châtains clairs, à moitié roux. Ses yeux ont la couleur des lagons que j'ai vu dessinés dans certains livres, un vert intense teinté de bleu.

\- Levi ?

Je tourne la tête vers Erwin, il a l'air agacé de mon absence. Pff, ça va, je ne suis pas parti très longtemps de toute façon.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas suivi un mot de ce que je viens de raconter ?

\- Non.

\- *soupir* Bon, je n'avais pas fini alors je reprends depuis le début. J'ai créé une formation de détection à distance que l'on adoptera en dehors des murs, avec un concept de coopération collectif. Nous communiquerons à l'aide de fumigènes colorés la position des titans à toute la formation. Les chariots de ravitaillements et les ressources indispensables pour la réussite de la mission seront au centre de la formation, où je serais avec Hanji. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr, et le meilleur pour que je vois tous les fumigènes lancés et pour que je réponde avec un autre fumigène, indiquant ainsi la nouvelle trajectoire à suivre. Les lignes au front sont chargées de la détection des titans, il faut donc que les soldats les plus courageux s'y trouvent, et les lignes inférieures doivent transmettrent les informations vers le milieu. Venons-en aux couleurs des fumigènes. Un rouge désigne un titan, un noir un déviant. Un vert indique la direction à suivre, et également que la zone est sûre. Des questions ?

\- Est-ce que l'on pourra capturer des titans cette fois ?! J'ai passé toute une nuit à rédiger ma demande, expliquant l'importance de ce projet ! Tu dooiiiis accepter, Erwin ! Cela servira à la riposte de l'humanité !

\- J'ai bien étudié ta demande, Hanji, et je pense que nous pourrons nous permettre de tenter une capture lors de cette expédition. Je compte cependant sur toi pour t'occuper du matériel et de la stratégie.

\- Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa ! Je m'en vais de ce pas m'en occuper ! Merci Erwin !

La folle sort en trombe. A cause d'elle je suis sûr que je vais devoir aider pour cette putain de capture. Mike sort également, ayant eu assez d'infos à son goût. Ne restant plus qu'Erwin et moi, celui-ci se tourne vers moi.

\- Levi, je veux que tu sois aux lignes arrière-centre avec Eren. Il faut qu'il soit protégé, et je veux que tu restes avec lui tout le temps. Il ne doit rien lui arriver, tu as compris ?

\- Oui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important ce gosse, juste sa rage ? Ça fait peu. Toute façon c'est ma condition pour qu'il ne soit pas viré, alors autant essayer d'en profiter.

Je sors du bureau et m'arrête devant la zone d'entraînement un moment. Je le regarde, je suis attiré par ce gosse insouciant. Je suis curieux de ce que je peux découvrir sur lui.

* * *

 **Prêts pour l'expédition extra-muros ?! A suivre dans le chapitre 7 ! Des fans de Jean x Marco ici ? Spéciale dédicace à ma sœur parce qu'elle est fan ! J'espère que la petite scène vous a plu :)**

 **Vous aurez la suite dans environ une semaine je pense, donc samedi ou dimanche prochains ! Patience patience, l'expédition va être mouvementée ! ;)**

 **Gros bisous à vous, vos reviews me font chaud au cœur, et beaucoup rire certaines aussi !**

 **Miles besos ! :***


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'expédition extra-muros

**Helloooow ! Je vous amène le chapitre 7 avant de partir en Irlande pour une semaine ! Ca veut dire que je ne pourrais pas écrire pendant tout ce temps... Du coup le prochain chapitre arrivera dans 2 semaines... Me frappez pas ! T_T**

 **Réponse à Miss ProutProutProut encore ! Noon ta tête de pervers psychopathe récidiviste me faire peuuur :o**

 **Aaah maiis trop ! Elle était aux anges pour la déclaration kawaii de Marco ! :3 Eh oui ! Ils vont, encore, être tous les deux ! 0:)**

 **Mdr tu te fais assez chier quand même non ? xD Eh nooon ce n'est pas fait pour raconter sa vie les reviews ! Après je veux bien la connaître, tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse x')**

 **Besos besos guapa ! :***

 **Let's go pour l'expédition ! ;)**

* * *

Nous voilà tous en rang devant les supérieurs, nous attendons qu'ils nous placent en fonction de nos capacités dans la formation.

\- Bien. Je suis le major Erwin Smith des bataillons d'exploration, et comme nous vous l'avons annoncé hier au réfectoire, vous allez être placés selon vos capacités. Du coup, les soldats les plus courageux seront aux lignes de front. Il nous faut des nerfs d'acier et des hommes avec une détermination sans faille à ces postes.

\- Hey Eren, t'as entendu tu seras en première ligne face aux titans ! Ton vœu suicidaire a été exaucé !

\- Ferme-la un peu et écoute Jean !

Il se remet un peu plus loin derrière et la ferme. C'est rare qu'il n'en remette pas une couche, d'habitude il part au quart de tour mais là, c'est très important, nous participons à une expédition en dehors des murs, la première !

Le major Erwin donne à chacun d'entre nous sa place au sein de la formation, puis j'entends mon nom. Je relève légèrement mon menton, il a un temps de réflexion avant de prononcer ma position.

\- Tu seras à l'arrière-centre, avec le caporal-chef Rivaille.

Quoi ?! L'arrière-centre ? M-Mais pourquoi ? J'ai une détermination à toute épreuve et je veux me battre plus que n'importe qui contre les titans bordel, alors pourquoi je ne suis pas aux lignes de front ?!

J'attends la fin du discours et vais rejoindre le major.

\- Major Smith ?

Il se retourne et quand il me voit, il a l'air de savoir pourquoi je suis là.

\- Eren. Je sais ce que tu veux, cependant j'en ai décidé autrement pour ta sécurité.

\- Pour ma sécurité ? Vous rigolez ? Ma vie n'a pas plus de valeur que celles de tous les autres ! Je veux être aux premières lignes, contrairement à d'autres recrues qui préfèrent être plus en retrait, et vous le savez très bien !

\- Ta vie est beaucoup plus précieuse que tu ne le penses. C'est pour cette raison que tu seras à l'endroit le plus sûr de la formation, escorté par Rivaille. Tu vas faire ce que l'on t'ordonne car tu n'as pas le choix, et parce que tu ignores certaines choses que je ne peux pas te révéler pour le moment. Tu as bien compris ?

Je recule d'un pas et le regarde, confus. Ma vie est précieuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne peut pas me révéler maintenant ? Je pige que dalle sérieux, il a pourtant parlé dans la même langue que moi. En plus je crois que j'ai poussé un peu trop, on dirait qu'il est légèrement agacé. Je ne devrais pas insister plus, mais...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas me dire maintenant ? De toute évidence cela me concerne, alors dites-le moi !

Il paraît surpris, puis ferme ses yeux et ses muscles se tendent. On dirait qu'il mène un conflit intérieur, mais finalement il rouvre ses yeux et me regarde intensément.

\- Ton père est venu me voir avant de disparaître dans la nature, et il m'a révélé certaines choses sur toi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le croire, même encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas s'il m'a dit la vérité.

\- Vous avez vu mon père ? Vous savez où il se trouve maintenant ?

\- Hélas non, personne ne le sait, excepté lui-même.

\- Oh...

Je baisse la tête en repensant à la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. C'était juste après que le mur Maria ait été envahi par les titans, il était revenu me voir pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Le black-out total.

\- Fais-moi confiance pour le moment Eren, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'irréparable, alors ne tente rien d'irréfléchi en dehors des murs. Levi sera avec toi, tu ne craindras rien.

Je lève mon regard vers le sien, et hoche la tête. Je me dirige vers les écuries pour préparer mon cheval car nous partons bientôt.

.

.

Il est temps. Nous sommes tous à cheval devant la porte du district de Trost, – _/!\ petite info : il n'y a eu qu'une apparition du titan colossal, du coup Trost n'a subi aucune attaque ! Shiganshina et le mur Maria ont été les seuls à être envahis /!\_ – et prêts à buter du titan. Soudain, la cloche retentit et la porte massive s'ouvre, nous laissant découvrir petit à petit ce qu'il se cache derrière.

Les chevaux s'élancent au galop, et une fois la porte passée nous nous dispersons pour établir la formation. Pour l'instant, aucun titan en vue. De grandes plaines s'étendent sur des kilomètres, et je n'en vois aucun. Nous nous dirigeons en direction du sud, vers Shiganshina.

Après plusieurs kilomètres, un fumigène rouge est lancé à gauche de la formation. Un titan a été repéré là-bas. Le major Erwin lance un fumigène vert à droite, et d'autres fumigènes verts sont lancés pour prévenir le reste de la formation que la trajectoire a changé. Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs fumigènes noirs sont lancés de la droite, ainsi que d'autres rouges sur la gauche. Le major en tire un vert tout droit, car nous ne pouvons pas nous décaler pour les éviter, notre seul moyen est de continuer à avancer tout droit.

Dire que mes camarades se battent, risquent leur vie en ce moment, pendant que moi je suis au centre de la formation, l'endroit le plus sûr, et en plus aux côtés du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. Si ça, ça ne montre pas que ma vie est précieuse, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut. J'aimerai tout de même savoir sur quels critères a-t-on dit ça.

Tout d'un coup j'aperçois un titan venant de la droite. Il court vers le centre, vers nous. Il est à peu près normal, enfin pour un titan. Il a juste un ventre vachement rond et ses bras... je crois qu'ils ne peuvent pas se plier tellement ils sont raides. Il doit faire dans les douze mètres de haut. Trois soldats sont lancés à sa poursuite, mais ils ne l'intéressent pas, c'est le déviant qui a été signalé tout à l'heure.

Le major tire un fumigène droit devant, légèrement décalé vers la gauche, car il y a encore un titan dans cette zone. Le déviant se rapproche dangereusement du centre.

\- Levi ! Emmène Eren dans les bois, vous serez plus en sécurité et vous pourrez vous battre avec votre équipement ! Nous autres devons protéger les chariots de ravitaillements, on vous rejoindra !

Le caporal donne un coup de talon sur le flanc de son cheval et part devant. Je fais de même et nous dépassons la formation progressivement. Je me retourne et vois le major crier ses ordres sans les entendre, et mes camarades se presser de les répéter aux autres. Je me retourne et regarde les bois au loin. Nous n'avons plus qu'un objectif : atteindre ces bois avant qu'un titan nous surprenne.

Soudain je sens le sol trembler de manière régulière, puis j'entends des bruits... des bruits de pas. C'est derrière. Un titan.

Je commence à vouloir regarder derrière lorsque le cheval du caporal se retrouve brusquement très proche du mien.

\- Ne te retourne pas Eren, continue tout droit vers les bois, grimpe sur un arbre et reste-y jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Quoi ? Il veut tuer ce titan seul et sur un terrain plat ? Après tout c'est le caporal-chef Rivaille, le soldat le plus badass de l'humanité !

\- Hum !

J'hoche la tête et me concentre sur la forêt. Le caporal s'écarte et part vers l'Ouest, sûrement pour attirer le titan dans une autre direction. Cependant, pour atteindre son point faible, il devra s'engouffrer dans les bois car tout autour ce ne sont que de vastes plaines, il ne pourra pas utiliser son équipement.

J'atteins la lisière de la forêt et attache mon cheval un peu plus loin à un arbre. Je dégaine mes épées et enclenche les gâchettes pour lancer les grappins. Ils s'accrochent à l'écorce de l'arbre devant moi, puis mon corps se soulève, tiré par la puissance des câbles, et j'atterris sur une branche épaisse. Le caporal n'est pas dans mon champ de vision, et je n'entends rien.

Cela fait maintenant un bon moment que je suis sur la branche, et toujours rien. Aucun signe du caporal, ni de titans. Après une looongue réflexion, je décide de partir vers l'Ouest, pour chercher le caporal. Je devrais le retrouver facilement avec la fumée du titan en train de se décomposer.

Je m'élance à travers les arbres en tendant l'oreille, le moindre bruit peut me donner des indications sur l'endroit où se trouve le caporal. Les arbres défilent devant moi et soudain j'entends un coup de feu : un fumigène ! Je me dirige immédiatement dans la direction où il a été lancé, et peu de temps après j'aperçois la cape verte arborant les ailes de la liberté. C'est le caporal ! Il est assis sur la branche d'un arbre, pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu ? Je m'approche de lui et reste figé sur place en l'atteignant. Son pantalon est couvert de sang, on y distingue presque plus le blanc d'origine. Il se tient la jambe droite des deux mains, il a l'air de souffrir. Est-ce le titan qui lui a fait ça ?

\- Arrête de regarder ma jambe avec cette tête d'imbécile, gamin.

\- M-Mais… caporal ! Vous n'arriverez pas à vous déplacer avec cette blessure ! Ni avec l'équipement, ni à cheval !

\- Je le sais bien ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es resté seul aussi longtemps ? Pff, de toute façon je n'ai plus mon cheval, il s'est fait écraser par ce truc immonde.

Il fait un vague geste de la main pour désigner le corps du titan un peu plus loin, gisant par terre et fumant.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire alors ?

\- Attendre. J'ai lancé un fumigène, si quelqu'un l'a vu il viendra.

Notre attention est brusquement attirée par le bruit des arbres qui craquent. Un autre titan. Je regarde le caporal, l'inquiétude monte en moi.

\- Nous sommes en sécurité pour l'instant sur cette branche, ne tente rien de stupide, c'est compris ?

\- Je peux me battre ! J'ai passé trois ans à m'entraîner dans les brigades d'entraînement pour entrer dans les bataillons d'exploration et défoncer du titan, et maintenant qu'il y en a un en bas qui essaie d'escalader l'arbre sur lequel nous sommes, je ne peux pas le tuer ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mais c'est une blague ?! Je suis aussi apte que n'importe quelle recrue pour le faire, et eux on ne les fait pas chier à savoir si oui ou non ils vont en buter ou pas !

\- Ta vie est apparemment plus précieuse que les leurs, alors tu te détends et tu t'assois, morveux.

Putain ! J'en ai tellement marre de cette affirmation bidon ! Qui a décrété que ma vie était précieuse, hein ? Je vais la lui mettre là où je pense son affirmation de mes deux…

Subitement, les yeux du caporal s'écarquillent – oui oui, imaginez bien – et il se précipite sur moi pour me pousser, nous faisant tomber de la branche. Je vois la mâchoire du titan se refermer d'un coup sec à un mètre de mon visage, je n'y crois pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de tomber, il n'arrivait pas à escalader l'arbre ! Comment a-t-il fait ? Et surtout pourquoi je ne l'ai pas entendu ? Ce n'est pas réputé pour être discret un titan, merde !

Nous chutons jusqu'au sol, et le caporal ne peux pas remonter sans aggraver sa blessure. Qui sait ce qu'il arriverait si l'état de sa jambe empirait ?

Un titan surgit derrière nous et je parviens de justesse à pousser le caporal, mais c'est alors qu'une douleur atroce surgit dans mon bras. Je hurle face à la brûlure que je ressens, à cette souffrance, j'ai l'impression qu'il vient d'être arraché ! Je presse l'endroit en question pour tenter d'atténuer ma peine et… putain ! Où est passé mon bras ?! Il n'est plus là ! Je n'ai plus mon bras gauche bordel ! Nous sommes pris au piège entre les deux titans, et même si l'on parvenait à lancer nos grappins nous nous ferions chopper en plein saut. De plus le caporal ne peut presque rien faire, et moi je viens de perdre un bras ! Je me retourne brusquement vers le titan qui a dévoré mon bras, et je sens mon pouls s'accélérer si fort que j'ai l'impression que mes veines explosent ! Je sens chaque cellule de mon corps traversées par un courant électrique, atteignant mes yeux et les embrasant. Je repense à ma mère, je la revois se faire broyer dans les mains de ce titan, luttant pour s'échapper alors qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir… Mais elle a lutté, elle s'est battue ! Je vais me battre, même si nous ne pouvons pas sortir vivant de cette situation, même si je n'ai plus qu'un bras ! Je ne laisserai pas un titan prendre ma vie sans rien faire, sans me battre ! Je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! Je vais me battre pour la gloire de l'humanité !

.

.

Une légère brise vient me caresser le visage, faisant remuer doucement quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Je me sens fatigué, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant quelqu'un m'appelle… le caporal ? J'entends « Eren ? Eren ouvre les yeux » mais je ne veux pas. Je suis bien, je veux juste dormir. Je ne subis aucune pression de l'extérieur, aucun problème, même si l'on essaie de me retirer cette sensation, cette sensation de liberté.

« Eren, s'il te plait… réponds-moi… c'est grâce à toi si nous sommes encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est, alors ne m'abandonne pas, pas maintenant… jamais… »

C'est la voix du caporal, a-t-il réellement dit ces mots ? Ou bien ais-je rêvé ? Pff, j'ai dû rêver, pourquoi dirait-il ça ? Cela n'a vraiment aucun sens, il passe son temps à me traiter de gamin et à se foutre de tout, il n'aurait jamais dit ce genre de choses.

« Putain morveux, t'as failli crever alors me laisse pas comme une merde après nous avoir sauvé. »

Ouais, ça, ça lui ressemble bien plus ! Mais attends je suis en train de délirer ou quoi ? Sa voix est lointaine, mais audible. D'ailleurs c'est curieux que je puisse l'entendre aussi bien alors qu'il murmure. C'est comme si… comme s'il chuchotait à mon oreille. Serait-il possible que cela soit le cas ? Comme si j'étais en fait dans une sorte de coma ?

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me redresse tout aussi vite, haletant comme si je venais d'essayer d'échapper à un titan en courant !

Le caporal se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, de manière totalement désespérée. Il recule et me contemple, je ne comprends absolument rien !

\- Eren, je sais pourquoi ta vie est si précieuse.

* * *

 **Eh oui encore un moment crucial sur lequel je m'arrête, je suis sadique oui oui xD**

 **J'attends vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en mettre je ne mords pas (ou presque !) :)**

 **Kiss :***


	9. Chapitre 8 : Questions sans réponses

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ah non c'est pas ça Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé sans moi xD**

 **Pour me faire pardonner de ma looongue absence je vous prépare un petit chapitre hors-série ! Je le mettrai dans une autre story, pour pas casser l'ambiance de celle-là ;) J'espère que vous serez nombreux à aller la lire !**

 **En attendant, je réponds à une review !**

 **De NaomiWeaver : Eh bien parce que je n'était pas là pendant une semaine et qu'il m'en faut une pour écrire un chapitre x) Mais voilà ça reprend maintenant, enjoy ! Ah oui je voulais garder un peu de suspens, est-ce qu'on sait s'il se transforme ou pas ? Je trouvais l'idée sympa, toi aussi je vois ! Ahah oui il y tient à son gamin ;) Oh tu sais Eren est parfois très maladroit aussi ! :P Merci pour ta reviews, pleins de bisous pour toi !**

 **De AliceHale : Mercii ! Ahah en effet j'adore couper au meilleur moment, cette sensation de toute puissance mouahaha ! x') Entre sadiques on se comprend :P Pas de soucis, ça fait du bien de juste déconner des fois ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Et sans plus attendre, la suuiiite ! :)**

* * *

Quoi ? Je m'endors pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, et ça y est le caporal en profite pour trouver des réponses à MES questions ! J'ai bien l'intention de les lui soutirer, tiens !

\- Comment ça ? Il y a vraiment une raison pour ça ?

Il se lève et commence à faire le tour de la pièce en marchant. On n'était pas… dehors ? Où sommes-nous ? Le soleil est bas dans le ciel, il est tard. Comment se fait-il que je sois allongé – en l'occurrence assis maintenant – dans ce lit, alors que mon dernier souvenir est ce titan nous fonçant dessus la gueule grande ouverte ? Je dois en fumer de la bonne, y a pas !

\- Oui, tu dois être le seul espoir de l'humanité, qui brille aux yeux d'Erwin.

Il se tourne soudainement vers moi, le visage grave.

Eren, tu as le pouvoir de te transformer en titan.

Hein ? Me changer en titan ? Et puis quoi encore ! Un truc pareil n'existe pas, faut arrêter. Il doit bien fumer lui aussi.

\- Moi, en titan ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à me dire pour me tester caporal ? C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Les titans sont nos ennemis depuis toujours, comment, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, un humain pourrait-il avoir leur apparence ? C'est insensé !

En colère, je m'agite dans le lit et décide de me lever. Non mais je ne vais pas l'écouter raconter ces conneries toute la soirée ! Je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes, j'ai peut-être dormi longtemps, et je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps à parler de choses surnaturelles !

Le caporal s'approche de moi rapidement, j'ai juste le temps de voir l'élan de son bras et de sentir une douleur cuisante sur ma joue avant de me retrouver à quatre pattes sur le sol. La vache ça pique grave ! Je pose ma main sur la zone endolorie tout en regardant le caporal, incompréhensif.

\- Les gosses impulsifs dans ton genre, ça me démange les mains.

C'est une blague ?! Comme si c'était une raison suffisante pour m'en coller une ! Mes yeux lui lancent des éclairs alors que je tente de me relever, mais le caporal m'assène un coup de genoux dans le flanc.

\- Urgh !

Je crache un peu de sang. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?!

\- Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu sois calmé, gamin.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais une mouche, un microbe devant lui. Il se prend pour Dieu ou quoi ? Et puis comme si me tabasser allait me calmer ! Où a-t-il vu ça sérieusement ? Je lève mes yeux vers lui.

\- Parce que vous croyez que vous allez me calmer en me frappant ? Ahahah ! C'est vrai que vous êtes le caporal-chef Rivaille, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, son espoir ! Et bien laissez-moi vous dire que…

Je ne sais ni pourquoi ni comment, mais son pied maintient ma tête contre le sol, alors que j'essaie de me relever avec la force de mes bras. Rien à faire, j'ai trop mal aux côtes pour bouger correctement. J'imagine son visage me toiser de haut, avec ses yeux plissés et son aura ténébreuse l'entourant, lui donnant un côté démoniaque.

\- Quand il s'agit d'enseigner la discipline à quelqu'un, je crois que la douleur est la méthode la plus efficace. Ce dont tu as le plus besoin pour l'instant, ce n'est pas de théorie, mais d'une leçon pratique.

Il retire son pied, puis je le sens se pencher et attraper mes cheveux en une poignée, ce qui me fait me redresser légèrement.

\- Erwin nous attends dans son bureau, alors nettoies le sang que tu as sur les lèvres avant que je ne le fasse moi-même.

Il me lâche et sort de la chambre. Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

Le major fait les cents pas dans son bureau, alors que je viens de lui dire que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt. Il a l'air perplexe face à la déclaration du caporal, en même temps qui croirait ça ?

\- C'est bien ce que le docteur Jäeger m'avait annoncé. Si tu dis l'avoir vu de tes propres yeux Levi, alors je te crois. Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé en détails ?

Quoi ? Il le croit ?! C'est totalement absurde !

\- *soupir* Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. On était dans la merde, serrés entre deux titans prêts à nous bouffer, et quand l'un s'est décidé à se jeter sur nous, sa gueule dégueulasse grande ouverte, j'ai vu un troisième titan derrière moi, apparu suite à un éclair dans le ciel. Il s'est battu contre celui qui m'attaquait, puis contre l'autre ensuite, et les a tué. Il n'a pas essayé une seule fois de me m'attaquer, il me regardait, il ne faisait que grogner. D'autres titans sont venus suite à ça, et il les a massacrés.

\- Et où était Eren ?

\- Il n'était plus là. Nulle part, introuvable. Seulement ce titan.

\- Comment sais-tu avec certitude que ce titan était bel et bien Eren alors ?

\- Parce qu'une fois en sécurité, le titan s'est affalé sur le sol et s'est décomposé. C'est là que j'ai vu quelque chose que les autres titans n'ont pas. Un humain sortir de sa nuque.

Il se tourne vers moi, très sérieux.

C'était toi, Eren.

Je le regarde incrédule. Il est plus que sérieux, le major également. Ça m'inquiète d'ailleurs, si c'est la vérité qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Est-ce que je suis un titan ayant une forme humaine ? Ou bien je partage mon corps avec celui d'un titan, et il va prendre le dessus petit à petit et me faire disparaître ? Les titans sont l'ennemi de l'humanité, si j'en suis un… il faudra me tuer. Je ne peux pas rester dans les bataillons d'exploration en tout cas, ça c'est sûr, mais alors qu'est-ce que les supérieurs vont décider de faire ? Peut-être voudront-ils faire des expériences sur moi, pour avoir des réponses aux nombreuses questions que nous nous posons depuis des décennies, et auxquelles les bataillons n'arrivent pas à trouver de réponses ?

Mais qu'est-ce que mon père a à voir avec cela ? S'il était au courant il m'en aurait parlé, non ?

Un violent mal de crâne surgit au niveau de mes tympans, je me plie en deux, agenouillé en tenant mon visage entre mes mains. Des flashs s'affichent et défilent dans ma tête. Je vois mon père, il tient une aiguille dans sa main. J'entends sa voix. « Tiens-toi… tranquille Eren, ça ne sert à rien… que je t'explique pourquoi je fais ça… maintenant, tu ne te souviendras de rien… quand tu seras réveillé ». L'aiguille se rapproche et je m'entends hurler.

\- Eren !

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, le caporal se tient accroupit juste devant moi, ses mains sur mes épaules. Nos yeux sont plongés dans le regard de l'autre pendant quelques secondes, quand le major se racle la gorge. Le caporal cligne des yeux et son expression change du tout au tout, il se relève et arbore son éternel visage associable. Je fais de même – pas pour le visage associable hein, je ne fais que me relever ! – et je me tourne vers le major.

\- Major Smith, je ne me souviens vraiment de rien. Quand même, je me serai souvenu d'un truc pareil si ça c'était passé !

\- Je te crois Eren, et je crois aussi Levi. Vous ne seriez pas ici en ce moment si tu n'avais pas cette capacité. Ton père m'en avait averti, mais comme tu vis en ce moment, quelque chose de cet ordre est très difficile à croire sans y avoir été confronté. J'ai une confiance quasiment aveugle envers Levi, je sais qu'il dit ce qu'il a vu.

Je me tourne vers le caporal et il hoche la tête.

\- Je vais raccompagner Eren à son dortoir, Erwin.

\- Je préfèrerai que ce soit ses camarades qui le fassent, Levi.

\- Je m'occupe de lui.

Le caporal sort du bureau en me traînant par le bras. Une fois dehors il referme la porte et m'entraîne vers les boxes.

\- Les dortoirs sont de l'autre côté.

\- Je sais morveux, ferme-la.

Ok… c'est parce qu'Erwin l'a surpris quand il affichait une expression d'amoureux transis sur son visage qu'il est grincheux comme ça ?

Nous passons derrière le long bâtiment où sont les chevaux, j'entends la voix de Jean provenant de l'un des boxes. Il est tellement con que ses seuls amis sont ses congénères. Une deuxième voix parvient à mes oreilles, celle de Marco. Que font-ils tous les de… Ah non ! Je retire immédiatement l'image qui vient de s'incruster dans ma tête et m'efforce à essayer de devenir sourd.

Le caporal m'entraîne dans les bois juste derrière les boxes. Le terrain n'est pas plat et nous marchons d'un rythme soutenu. Je manque plusieurs fois de tomber à cause des racines qui sortent de partout par terre, mais le caporal me tient toujours fermement le bras, ce n'est pas le moment de câliner le sol !

Nous nous enfonçons un peu dans le bois, jusqu'à un énorme tronc d'arbre couché sur le sommet d'une colline. Le caporal me fait le contourner, et je découvre un recoin tranquille, creusé dans la colline, lui donnant l'aspect d'une vague. Le caporal me pousse à l'intérieur et je trébuche sur une racine. Mes fesses se retrouvent par terre, bordel pourquoi il a fait ça ?! Il me toise de son mètre soixante – ah d'accord, c'est pour pouvoir faire ça que je suis par terre -.-' – et soupire bruyamment.

\- Sais-tu comment faire pour te transformer en titan, Eren ?

\- Hein ? N-Non je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu as dit que tu te souvenais t'être évanoui, et juste avant, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

C'est vrai que j'ai eu le sentiment de m'évanouir, et après je me réveillais dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Avant de m'évanouir… avant… il y avait les titans. Un devant et l'autre derrière nous, je m'en souviens. Je me souviens aussi que nous ne pouvions pas nous réfugier sur les arbres, et que le caporal était blessé à la jambe. C'est vrai qu'il boitait tout à l'heure. Je me demande comment c'est arrivé, je lui poserai la question plus tard, quand le moment sera plus propice à ce sujet.

\- Eh bien, je me souviens des deux titans autour de nous. Que l'on était coincés au sol et que… je ne voulais pas mourir.

Soudain je me rappelle avoir ressenti une douleur atroce dans mon bras, et…

Mon bras !

Instinctivement j'empoigne mon épaule – là où je me souviens qu'il n'y avait plus la continuité de mon bras – mais je le sens, mon bras est bel et bien là. Je le regarde un moment sans comprendre. J'ai rêvé ?

\- Il a été avalé par le titan qui te l'a arraché.

Quoi ?!

Quand tu es sorti du corps du troisième titan il était là, revenu comme par magie.

\- Pourquoi vous et le major ne m'en avez pas parlé tout à l'heure ?!

\- Il n'est pas au courant.

\- Vous… Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Le fait que tu puisses te transformer en titan est déjà suffisant à gérer, on verra plus tard pour ta mystérieuse guérison. L'important n'est pas que tu aies finalement retrouvé ton bras ?

Il a omit une part de ce qu'il s'est passé au major, il risque son poste en faisant ça. Essaierait-il de me protéger ?

\- Si… Mais pourquoi avez-vous caché ça au major ? Je croyais que vous aviez confiance en lui ?

\- Je crois en mes capacités et dans les décisions que prennent mes compagnons.

Il se tourne vers les profondeurs de la forêt, comme pour avoir une réponse des arbres. Il reste comme ça un moment, impassible. Seule une légère brise vient lui répondre.

\- Qu'as-tu ressenti avant de tomber dans les pommes ?

Toujours agenouillé sur le sol, je regarde les quelques feuilles mortes tombées par terre, teintées d'orange et de jaune. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux et relève la tête vers lui.

\- Ma mère. J'ai pensé à ma mère. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, les tuer. Non, les massacrer, leur faire payer ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Je sens la colère monter en moi, ainsi que la température de mon corps augmenter brusquement. J'entends la voix du caporal me parler mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je sens mon corps trembler d'excitation et l'adrénaline parcourir mes veines. Bon sang ce que j'aime cette sensation ! Sentir cette rage resurgir, et cette force dans mes muscles !

\- Bordel Eren, tu vas m'écouter !

Mon regard croise le sien, et je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passe. Il est agenouillé lui aussi, devant moi, ses mains tenant mon visage face au sien, et ses pouces me caressant les joues. Mon corps se détend immédiatement et tout ce que je ressentais à l'instant s'évapore, laissant place à une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine. Je lis dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, de l'inquiétude pour moi. Il est si beau, là, maintenant, tout de suite. J'ai envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, de sentir sa langue danser contre la mienne et son corps collé au mien. Je le veux pour moi, maintenant et pour toujours. C'est alors que ma bouche s'ouvre, laissant s'échapper trois petits mots qui firent écarquiller les yeux du caporal, ainsi que le faire reculer et tomber sur les fesses.

« Je vous aime. »

* * *

 **Les mots ont été prononcés ! Une avancée titanesque pour notre couple favoris (sans mauvais jeu de mots bien-sûr :3) !**

 **Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour the next chapter ! ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Réciprocité ?

**Pardonnez-moi pour le retard, j'ai vraiment des milliers de trucs à faire en ce moment ! Je vous ai fais un chapitre très... vous allez aimer ! ;)**

 **Et c'est maintenant que j'ouvre les réponses aux reviews ! :D**

 **Pour NaomiWeaver : Ahah j'adore placer des phrases dans ce genre oui ! Contente de ne pas être la seule à rire xD D'accord, puisque c'est entre nous... j'adore vous faire languir :3 (j'espère que personne d'autre ne lis sinon c'est plus trop entre nous x')) Futur poète, j'approuve totalement ! :D Ah un peu de sérieux, eh bien Grisha n'a pas tout dévoilé à Erwin, seulement le plus gros du secret. Quel cachotier ce Grisha ! Et bien bon grignotage de popcorn alors, et bonne lectuuure ! ;)**

 **Miss ProutProutProut ! Et si j'ai tous les droits parce que c'est ma fic, na ! :P Mdrr tqt la suite va te plaire, et même bcp ! Prépare tes mouchoirs pcq c'est l'heure du nosebleed ! ;)**

 **Petit conseil pour SakuraKing : sors ton seau ! xD**

 **Enjooyyy ! :D**

* * *

Le caporal reste planté par terre, et nous nous regardons pendant de longues, très longues minutes. Il finit par se relever et fait mine de retourner vers le camp.

\- Caporal !

Il s'arrête sans se retourner, attendant une suite.

Je… Vous ne dites rien ?

Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe de ses yeux nuageux.

\- Je ne fais pas dans les sentiments, Eren. Je ne fais que jouer le rôle de ta nounou attitrée, tâche de t'en souvenir.

Et il disparaît derrière la colline.

Alors c'est tout ? Après ces moments passés avec lui, à l'admirer, le désirer, et finir par tomber amoureux de lui, c'est à ça que j'ai droit ? « Je ne fais pas dans les sentiments », ça a le don de calmer, putain. Je ressens un vide dans ma poitrine, et un sentiment d'abandon s'y installe. Je suis toujours par terre, les yeux rivés sur mes mains, posées sur mes cuisses. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, j'ai juste besoin… d'être seul.

\- Je vais pas t'attendre toute la soirée, bordel !

Je sursaute. Le caporal m'attendait derrière la colline ! Je me lève d'un bond et cours vers lui, laissant le sentiment d'abandon dans l'espèce de grotte derrière moi.

Il est là, appuyé contre un arbre avec tellement de classe. Le poids de son corps repose uniquement sur l'une de ses jambes et son dos, son autre jambe est fléchie, et ses yeux sont baissés sur une feuille de chêne, arborant les couleurs de l'automne. Je reste à l'admirer jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête vers moi. Ses yeux métalliques ne sont pas autoritaires comme je m'y attendais, mais plutôt chaleureux – oui vous avez bien lu, cha-leu-reux ! – ce qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir face à ce regard, encore inconnu sur son visage. Il désigne d'un coup de tête le camp, me regarde intensément puis foule le sol d'une légèreté exemplaire. Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires pour que je le suive.

En arrivant au camp, nous croisons le major Smith. On voit dans ses yeux que me voir seul avec le caporal, en plus revenant de la forêt, ne lui plait pas du tout. Le caporal lui lance un regard provocateur, comme pour le mettre au défi de faire quelque chose. Le major passe son chemin, connaissant sûrement l'entêtement du caporal-chef Rivaille.

Nous continuons notre avancée dans le camp jusqu'au dortoir, et entrons.

\- Ah !

Pourquoi il s'arrête comme ça en plein milieu de l'entrée ?!

\- Vous ignorez ce qu'est une douche ici ? Ça empeste les corps recouverts d'humidité poisseuse bordel !

Quoi ? Tout ça pour ça ?! Il est vraiment impossible, aaaaah !

\- Ça s'appelle de la sueur, et on sait parfaitement comment se doucher !

Ses yeux me donnent un frisson le long de l'échine, tant ils brillent de… de quoi brillent-ils d'ailleurs ?

Il regarde vers le séjour, puis me regarde de nouveau.

\- Laquelle est ta chambre ?

Hein ?

\- Euh, celle-là.

Je désigne la porte en face de l'entrée du doigt. Il hoche la tête et me prends par le poignet – comme dans la forêt – et marche d'un pas vif en direction de la chambre.

Nous traversons le séjour, le caporal saisit la poignée et la tourne, puis ouvre violement la porte. Il me traîne à l'intérieur comme si nous ne devions pas être vus, et referme la porte rapidement, en plaçant une chaise sous la poignée.

\- P-Pourquoi vous verrouillez la porte ?

Il se tourne lentement vers moi.

\- Pour ne pas être dérangés.

\- Mais si Armin veut entrer ? C'est aussi sa chambre !

\- Il ira ailleurs.

?!

Cet homme n'a aucune pitié ! S'il ne peut pas entrer, Armin demandera sûrement de l'aide aux autres gars, voire aux supérieurs ! Et si quelqu'un arrive à entrer alors que nous sommes seuls, le caporal Rivaille et moi, dans ma chambre, entourés de cette ambiance spéciale, je ne donne pas cher de mon avenir dans les bataillons d'exploration !

Il s'approche, tel un prédateur traquant sa proie, et s'arrête devant moi, laissant monter la tension entre nous. Il dégage une aura de domination qui remplit toute la pièce. Il est intimidant, mais cette fois pas question qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de moi, que je ne sois qu'un jouet à ses yeux. Je le saisi par la gorge sans trop resserrer mes doigts sur son cou, et mets mon visage deux centimètres au-dessus du sien, puis je le fais reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Ses sourcils sont plus froncés que d'habitude, mais je m'en cogne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend morveux ? Lâche-moi.

Son ton est menaçant, et je l'ignore. Mon regard est plongé dans le sien. « Je ne fais pas dans les sentiments », ces paroles reviennent encore et encore dans ma tête. Je lui en veux, pour avoir prononcé ces mots, pour m'avoir embrassé dans la salle de bain, et dans les bois lors de l'entraînement, ainsi qu'après m'être réveillé. La colère monte en moi, je resserre mes doigts autour de sa gorge, lui arrachant une légère grimace sur les lèvres. Il veut jouer ? On va jouer.

J'avance mon visage pour l'embrasser, et quand mes lèvres effleurent les siennes je m'écarte pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille. Un soupir s'échappe de sa bouche.

\- Je vais vous montrer ce que vous manquez, caporal. Cela ne devrait pas vous faire grand-chose, puisque « vous ne faites pas dans les sentiments ».

Je recule légèrement et lui mors le lobe de l'oreille. La main que j'ai sur sa gorge se déplace sur sa nuque, et je sens les siennes s'agripper à mon t-shirt, au niveau de mes omoplates. Il respire fort, et essaie de se contrôler. On va voir s'il résiste longtemps.

\- Ferme-la, gamin.

Je garde son lobe entre mes dents et le lèche du bout de la langue. Il halète et enfonce ses doigts dans mon dos. Je m'écarte un peu, le regardant essayer par tous les moyens de garder le contrôle. Il place ses mains sur mes joues et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je m'écarte de justesse et évite son baiser, laissant ses yeux agrandis par la stupeur me fixer. Je lui mets une main aux fesses et il se retourne brusquement en essayant de me mettre une gifle. Elle n'est pas passée loin ! J'ai senti le déplacement d'air avec assez de force, et peut-être même le bout de ses doigts sur mon nez. Il est furieux, et il se jette sur moi. Nous tombons par terre, et mes joues chauffent. Il me colle trois claques, plus fortes à chaque fois. La vache j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a arraché la peau au passage ! Un liquide chaud coule sous mes narines, que j'essuie du revers de la main, sans quitter le caporal des yeux. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire dévoilant mes dents lorsque je vois le sang sur le dos de ma main. Le caporal hausse les sourcils, et je me redresse brusquement à la force de mes abdos, roulant ensuite sur le côté pour me retrouver sur lui.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, tant mieux, ça lui apprendra à me rembarrer alors que je lui avoue mes sentiments ! Je me sers du poids de mon corps pour le maintenir plaqué au sol, et lui tiens les mains au-dessus de la tête de ma main gauche. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs et je m'en bats les steaks, je veux juste lui faire subir ce que lui m'a fait. Seulement, je l'aime. La peur logée dans mon estomac me pousse à ne ressentir que du désir pour lui, pas de la haine ou de la rancune.

Nos visages sont très proches, et sa bouche extrêmement attirante. Il remarque que mes yeux fixent ses délicieuses lèvres, et laisse dépasser le bout de sa langue, puis humidifie ses lèvres avant de la passer lentement sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis supérieure. J'en reste bouche bée. Ne me contrôlant plus, je presse sans plus attendre ma bouche contre la sienne. Nos langues entament une danse endiablée pendant que ma main libre se faufile sous la chemise du caporal. Je sens son torse se soulever plus rapidement sous moi, et son pouls s'accélérer. Je lâche l'emprise que j'ai sur ses poignets et ramène ma main dans ses cheveux que je tire doucement, le caressant sensuellement le long du bras. Ses mains saisissent le bas de mon t-shirt et le remonte jusqu'à mon nombril. Je décolle mon corps ardent du sien, appuyé sur mon avant-bras à côté de son visage. Il remonte un peu plus mon haut avec une lenteur dont il est passé maître, le tissu frottant mes abdos puis mon torse, et finit par le retirer complètement. Il me fait me redresser sur lui en plaçant ses mains sur mes abdos et me pousse légèrement. Une fois assis à califourchon sur lui, son regard électrique me détaille de haut en bas. Ses iris sont à la fois d'un gris métallique et d'une chaleur aphrodisiaque. Je remarque la chemise du caporal un tantinet humide, sûrement à cause de la sueur, et je décide de la lui retirer. Bah oui, pourquoi il n'y aurait que moi torse nu ? Je commence par défaire le nœud de son foulard immaculé, et au lieu de le lui retirer je lui mets sur les yeux. Il ne bronche pas, au contraire ! Il bouge la tête de manière à m'aider à mettre son foulard correctement, pour lui cacher la vue. Ses mains sont posées sur mes hanches, il attend patiemment que je termine de faire le nœud à l'arrière de sa tête. Je passe ensuite les mains dans ses cheveux, lui faisant reposer sa tête sur le sol délicatement, et me penche pour déposer un doux baiser sur le bout de son nez. Je me rassois pour déboutonner sa chemise, et j'y parviens sans peine. Je le fais se redresser contre moi et la lui retire, la laissant glisser le long de ses bras pour se retrouver par terre. Il a un torse splendide. Ses pectoraux développés juste comme il faut, ses abdos finement sculptés, et son léger V qui dépasse de son pantalon. Il pourrait me demander n'importe quoi à cet instant précis, je le ferai. Il me fait craquer dans cet état, allongé sous moi, torse nu et les yeux bandés… aah… tellement sexy…

Le caporal caresse mon torse de ses divines mains, puis les enserre autour de mon cou avant de m'attirer contre sa peau nue. Il m'embrasse avec tant d'ardeur que j'en ai un frisson le long de l'échine. Ses mains se baladent sur tout mon corps, avant de se caler sur mes fesses. Un peu surpris de son geste, j'ai un temps d'arrêt. Le caporal remonte l'une de ses mains sur ma joue, et relève sa tête jusqu'à mon oreille.

\- Tout va bien, détend-toi.

Je laisse échapper un soupir entre mes lèvres, puis je ferme les yeux, savourant le souffle chaud de l'homme que j'aime dans mon cou. Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, avec cette impression que rien ne nous séparera, que nous avons le pouvoir de tout accomplir ensemble. Ses doigts caressent doucement mes cheveux, entortillant quelques mèches autour de son index. Je me laisse faire, appréciant chacune de ses actions.

Soudain j'entends la poignée de la porte s'enclencher et nous nous redressons d'un coup vers la porte. Cela recommence plusieurs fois, avant que la personne ne finisse par toquer.

\- Eren ? Tu es là ?

La voix d'Armin se fait entendre derrière la porte. La trouille que j'ai eue ! Le caporal se rallonge, sûrement rassuré d'entendre que ce n'est qu'Armin.

\- Ne répond pas, il finira par partir.

\- Mais c'est Armin, je peux lui dire que je suis occupé et que je ne peux pas lui ouvrir, non ?

\- Non, il voudra savoir ce que faisais et vu que tu mens comme un pied il ne vaut mieux pas que tu lui répondes.

'tain je me fais tout le temps clasher avec lui… en plus il a raison, fait chier !

Les pas s'éloignent et s'éteignent progressivement. Ouf ! Il n'a pas plus insisté. Je me repenche vers le caporal et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

\- On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, caporal.

Je remarque son corps tressauter presque imperceptiblement. J'aime ça. Je me redresse et recule pour m'assoir sur ses cuisses, en traçant une ligne de ma main sur son torse, de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il frémit et expire longuement. Je défais le bouton de son pantalon et descends sa braguette, en prenant beaucoup de précautions. Il ne manquerait plus que ça que je la lui coince dedans ! Ma tête ne serait plus rattachée à mon cou si cela arrivait… et je tiens à la garder sur mes épaules !

Je passe mes doigts sous la ceinture du pantalon, et le caporal lève son bassin pour faciliter le passage du vêtement. Je lui retire le pantalon pour découvrir ensuite un boxer gris foncé, dévoilant l'excitation du caporal. Wouaah… c'est vraiment… grand…

Il se redresse sur ses coudes pendant un temps, puis attrape mes bras – oui même les yeux bandés ce type est badass – et me couche sur lui en se rallongeant par terre. Sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche et brusquement il roule sur le côté, se mettant ainsi au-dessus de moi. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là ? Il se redresse et retire son foulard de ses yeux, puis attache mes mains avec avant que je ne puisse dire ouf. Je le regarde, incrédule mais également excité par son comportement dominateur. Il recule sur mes cuisses et ses mains s'approchent dangereusement de mon entre-jambe. Il s'arrête sur le bouton de mon pantalon et la braguette, et rapidement ces deux-là ne sont plus des problèmes. Je l'aide à retirer le vêtement, comme il l'a fait pour moi, et je me retrouve vite en caleçon devant lui. Le caporal se penche et dépose un baiser sous mon nombril, en fixant mes yeux verts, sûrement étincelants de désir. Je sens le bout de sa langue faire de petits cercles sur ma peau, puis il remonte jusqu'à ma bouche en laissant sa langue tracer un chemin humide le long de mon torse, tout en plongeant son regard chargé d'électricité dans le mien. Au moment où ses lèvres allaient atteindre les miennes pour échanger un baiser torride, la poignée se mis à bouger frénétiquement. Nous nous redressons tous les deux d'un coup, le regard rivé vers la porte, la peur au ventre que quelqu'un nous surprenne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, aucune recrue ne peut entrer avec la chaise.

La poignée tourne à droite et à gauche, comme un code de coffre-fort. Je regarde le caporal et je vois ses yeux s'agrandir brusquement, et avant que l'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit la chaise tombe par terre et la porte s'ouvre en grand. Merde.

* * *

 **Comment va votre nez ? ;) Ahah alors à votre avis, qui est l'enfo... qui a -encore- interrompu nos deux lovers ? :P**

 **Je vous dis sûrement à ce weekend, mais il se peux que j'ai encore du retard (me frappez pas ! ) x)**

 **Gros bisous !**


End file.
